


Grey's Anatomy

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Summary: Posting my Grey's Anatomy fanfic....I have more that I have written but decided to upload to a certain point of story on here and if people like it, then I will continue posting. Hope you all enjoy and will like to hear any feedback
Relationships: Alex Karev/Mark Sloan/Male OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

A young man of about 25 years old was laying on the ground of his apartment in Seattle Washington with broken glass and furniture trashed around him. The man’s name was Asmund Haleson and he had short brown hair and unique red eyes but wore green contacts to cover the true color of his eyes. He stood at the height of 6ft tall and very muscular body, however now he had a black eye and cuts over his body from his ex attacking him. Asmund groaned as he woke up and was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs from the attack. Asmund slowly got up and winced in pain as he clutched a hand over his ribs and found his phone before getting dressed and driving himself to Seattle Grace Hospital where he worked as an intern and he had received a text to come into work. As Asmund entered the Emergency Room, a lady with long dark blonde hair and brown eyes saw him entering and gasped in shock as she ran over to him immediately. Her name was Meredith Grey and a coworker of Asmund’s.

“Asmund, what the hell happened?” she asked as she helped him to a bed and sat him down carefully before drawing a curtain around the bed to give them privacy. 

“Attacked by my ex...” Asmund told her, “Think I have a few broken ribs along with these cuts and bruises.”

“Did you drive here?” Meredith asked shocked and Asmund nodded, “Damn it, Asmund…that could have made your injuries worse.”

“Honestly better than paying for ambulance ride.” Asmund said chuckling before wincing in pain, “Look I got called into work so can you just give me some pain meds and wrap my ribs up so I can work?”

“Like hell you’re working.” Meredith said as the curtain opened and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came in and Asmund and Meredith turned to her, “Izzie, what are you doing here?”

“Dr. Bailey sent me to find you...” Izzie said as she looked at Asmund in horror, “Asmund, what happened?”

“Doesn’t matter right now.” Asmund said sighing, “Meredith, just get some meds and I’ll fine to work.”

“What in tarnation is taking you so long?” a new female voice said and the curtains opened up again to show Dr. Bailey standing there with Cristina Yang, Alex Karev and George O’Malley and Asmund groaned as he tried to get up but Meredith pushed him back down gently, “Asmund, what happened to you?”

Dr. Miranda Bailey was a black woman with short brown hair and brown eyes and a tough but understanding boss. Alex was an intern like Asmund and the others and had short brown stylish hair and brown eyes and angelic handsome face standing at Asmund’s height and body size and about same age as Asmund. Cristina was an Asian woman with long black curly hair and black eyes who tended to not show physical affection but she was very talented in medical department and George was a young man in early twenties with brown hair and brown eyes and was quite shy but good at his job and Asmund considered him as a younger brother he never had while George admired and looked up to Asmund. 

“His ex attacked him and Asmund drove himself in to work.” Meredith said before Asmund could say anything and he looked at her betrayed, “He may have possible broken ribs and other injuries but he refuses to lay still.”

“I need to work so I can get paid and support my apartment otherwise I won’t have a place to stay.” Asmund argued and Miranda raised an eyebrow, “Please Dr. Bailey…I need to work.”

“Sure you can work…” Miranda said and Asmund sighed in relief as Meredith was about to object, “You can do paperwork at a desk so you don’t exert yourself and injure yourself even more after you get checked out by Alex since I have need of the others right now and someone needs to watch your stubborn ass.”

“Dr. Bailey...” Asmund started to say but Miranda gave him a stern look and Asmund relented, “As you say, boss.”

“Alex, I assume that you are okay with looking after Asmund?” Miranda said and Alex nodded, “Good, now rest of you come with me.”

Miranda and the others left as Alex came over to Asmund’s side and got him in a wheelchair ready to transport to X-ray room.

“Sorry that I’m holding you back.” Asmund apologized to Alex, “I’m sure you could be getting more time in if you didn’t have to look after me.”

Nonsense, I don’t mind.” Alex said as he pushed Asmund’s chair, “I’d gladly help you since you’re basically the only one that I actually like working with.”

Asmund chuckled as he knew that was true and winced in pain as Alex smiled softly at the man he had come to respect and admire since they bonded during a surgery where Alex had frozen but Asmund talked him through the process and while the others gave Alex a hard time for freezing up during a procedure, Asmund alone stood by his side and never ridiculed him or judged his actions, claiming that it is only human nature to freeze sometimes. Ever since they first met and especially on that day that Asmund stood by his side; Alex found his life changed by Asmund and was thankful for the man’s friendship and would help the man any way that he could. They went and had Asmund x-ray and blood tests done and soon Asmund sat at nurses desk going over paperwork as Alex worked with patients in the rooms near the nurses station while they waited on X-ray and blood test results to come back. As Asmund worked on paperwork, Cristina came rushing up to him with papers in her hands and trying to look normal but Asmund knew at once something was on her mind as she reached the desk.

“Hey Cristina, what’s up?” he asked, “Do you need some paperwork for patient?”

“We need to talk, Asmund.” Cristina said nervously and Asmund looked at her confused before she grabbed his hand and took him to an empty room and closed the door, “I got your results and yes you do have about two broken ribs that will heal but that’s not what concerns me...had you been feeling hungrier, more tired, moody before the attack?”

“Um…little bit, why?” Asmund said thinking and Cristina handed him a piece of paper which showed that he had high amount of hCG before the attack and that there was a fetus inside of him, “Wait, what’s this? A prank? Very funny, Cristina…who put you up to this?”

“This isn’t a joke, Asmund…” Cristina said seriously and Asmund looked at her stunned, “This blood test shows that you were pregnant somehow…”

Asmund froze in disbelief as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing and shown since it was impossible for a male to become pregnant with child, medically impossible.

“Pregnant?” he said numbly and Cristina looked at him concerned, “I was pregnant?”

“Unfortunately you lost the baby during your attack.” Cristina told him and he sat down suddenly as grief started to take him and Cristina rushed up to hug him, “Asmund, I am so sorry.”

“I…I need to go back to work.” Asmund said shakily and he got up left the room with Cristina watching after him sadly as Asmund returned to his desk and started working on paperwork but his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. 

Suddenly Asmund felt nauseous and he rushed to the bathroom and entered a stall before throwing up in the toilet for several minutes. He broke down sobbing as grief for his unborn child overwhelmed him and he started hyperventilating as his breath shortened and his vision became blurry. He barely heard someone come in and the stall opened as Alex came in and bent down to hold Asmund close

“I am here, Asmund.” Alex said trying to soothe his friend, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Asmund clung to Alex as he sobbed into Alex’s chest and soon Asmund was washing his face in the sink as Alex stood beside him.

“You okay?” Alex asked softly and Asmund shook his head but stood up straight.

“No but I’ll make it through.” he said firmly, “Thank you for helping me…I must look weak as hell.”

“That is not true at all, Asmund.” Alex said, “You’re the strongest man I’ve ever known and you’ll never be weak in my eyes.”

Asmund looked at Alex in shock as the other man scratched his neck and blushed slightly and Alex’s pager went off, disturbing them and Alex picked it up and looked at it.

“Boss wants all of us in her office.” Alex said and Asmund nodded drying off his face and following Alex to Miranda’s office and saw two officers in her office with the other interns.

They entered and the two cops, one female and one male, turned to Asmund as he looked at them confused.

“Mr. Haleson?” the female officer said and Asmund nodded slowly, “My name is Officer Ruth and this is my partner, Officer Keith. Can we speak to you alone?”

Asmund looked at his boss and coworkers and Miranda nodded and Asmund went out with the officers.

“What is going on?” Alex asked the others.

“Asmund’s apartment was burned to dust.” Miranda told Alex who looked at her stunned and then turned to look at Asmund who had a look of numbness on his face, “I am going to talk to the superiors to see what we can do for him.”

“He can stay with me, George and Izzie.” Meredith said without hesitating and the others looked at her surprised, “I have one more room and have been keeping it as a spare room.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Izzie said. 

The officer left as Asmund came back into the room and Georgie got him a glass of water while Asmund sat down.

“Asmund, do you want to continue working today?” Dr. Bailey asked and Asmund nodded, “Alright, go see this patient and try and check her vitals...no one has been able to do so without her screaming.”

She handed Asmund a file and he took it, looking at it to see that it was for a girl of 5 year old named Agnes. He walked over to nurses’ desk and picked up a chart before heading over to Agnes’ room and flipped through the papers.

“Hello Agnes, my name is Asmund and I am here to check your vitals.” he said as he entered and looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair on the bed looking out the window as a woman with red hair sat near her, “I am sorry if I’m disturbing.”

“It is okay.” the woman said looking at Asmund and getting up, “Name is Delilah…Agnes’ older sister.”

“How is she feeling?” Asmund asked as he went over to the girl and noticed bruises on her arms in various spots, “What caused these bruises?”

“She did that to herself…” Delilah said.

“You’ve seen her inflict herself?” Asmund questioned as he stood in front Agnes and checked the machines monitoring her vitals and wrote them down.

“No but she is homeschooled with me and my boyfriend so she couldn’t have gotten it outside the house.” Delilah answered and Asmund looked down at Agnes.

“Why don’t you get some coffee, Delilah.” Asmund suggested and Delilah looked hesitant, “Don’t worry, she will be fine.”

Delilah nodded and left the room as Asmund looked after her and then back to Agnes. 

“Hi Agnes..” he said softly, “My name is Asmund…do you mind if I check you for anymore injuries?”

Agnes didn’t seem to acknowledge Asmund and he noticed her neck was also bruised slightly and he brought up a chair beside her.

“I used to get bruises a lot as a kid...” Asmund said softly, “I tried telling my parents about the cause of them but they never believed it...so I kept quiet hoping that the bruises would eventually go away, but they never did.”

Meredith was walking by outside the room when she heard Asmund talking to Agnes and stopped and looked in.

“Those bruises stayed with me for many years until the pain got too much and I thought I could make them go away but just ended up hurting myself even more.” Asmund continued, “I never had anyone to listen to me, but I’m here to listen, Agnes not just because it’s my job but because I know what it’s like to not be heard.”

Agnes didn’t say anything and Asmund smiled softly before standing and turning to leave when suddenly he felt Agnes grab his coat and he looked back at her in shock and even Meredith was stunned.

“Can I do some tests to make sure you will be okay?” Asmund asked gently and Agnes nodded slowly as Asmund brought over the blood test.

Asmund took out his phone and started playing calm music and proceeded in taking Agnes’ blood test and she was transfixed on the music that she didn’t acknowledge the needle and soon Asmund was done and put a band-aid on her arm.

“You were very brave, Agnes.” Asmund praised her and he looked over to see Meredith watching, “I’m going to take these tests to be analyzed, okay Agnes? I’ll be back.”

He got up as Delilah returned with a man by her side and the man had dark hair and brown eyes wearing black jeans and black shirt with leather jacket and Asmund guessed that the man was Delilah’s boyfriend. As soon as Delilah and the man entered the room, Agnes saw them and started screaming and crying hysterically and Agnes grabbed Asmund’s tight as she could not wanting to let go.

“Agnes, what’s wrong?” Delilah asked concerned, “It’s only Jason…you know him.”

Agnes didn’t stop crying and she looked up at Asmund with such an anguished and terrified look that he understood at once what was wrong.

“Delilah, your sister may just be overwhelmed right now. She needs her rest so maybe you and your boyfriend can wait in the visitor room while the doctor comes and checks out Agnes.” Asmund suggested and Delilah looked hesitant while Jason looked pissed off and they went out of the room as Meredith walked in confused and Asmund sat down next to Agnes who still clung onto him shakily.

“Asmund, what is going on?” Meredith asked and Asmund looked up at her seriously.

“Have security keep an eye on Delilah and her boyfriend.” he said, “Call child services immediately.”

“Why what’s going on?” Meredith questioned confused by Asmund’s request.

“Meredith, trust me.” Asmund said earnestly and she looked at him for a second before taking out her phone and leaving, “Send in Dr. Bailey as soon as you can, please.”

Meredith nodded at him as she called Child Service and advised two security guards to watch Delilah and Jason but not approach them yet as Asmund turned to Agnes who was still crying.

“It is okay, Agnes.” Asmund told the girl softly, “I’m not going anywhere…would you like to watch some Netflix?”

Agnes nodded slowly and Asmund set up My Little Pony on Netflix for her and she was soon lost in the show as Miranda soon arrived and looked confused as hell.

“What’s going on, Asmund?” she asked and Asmund tried to get up but Agnes grabbed his arm tightly.

“It’s okay, I’m just going to talk to the doctor.” Asmund told Agnes softly and she looked at him for a second before letting go and going back to watch Netflix as Asmund got up and went over to Miranda, “I have reason to believe Agnes is getting abused in her home.”

He proceeded to tell Miranda all of the signs and Agnes’ reaction when Jason walked into the room and Miranda nodded thinking.

“You did the right thing, Asmund.” she said, “I’ll gets rape kit ordered but you’ll have to be here while the process is done.”

Asmund nodded and he stayed with Agnes as an expert examined the girl and confirmed Asmund’s hunch and Jason and Delilah were arrested immediately and Asmund got some coloring books for Agnes and started coloring with him while waiting for DHS to arrive and Alex walked by, stopping as he saw Asmund happy with Agnes and she was opening up to him more. As Alex watched quietly, Cristina walked up beside him and looked in.

“Meredith and Dr. Bailey say that he most likely saved that little girl’s life.” she said and Alex smiled softly, “He sure is something else.”

“Yeah he is…” Alex whispered as Cristina’s pager went off and she left as Alex looked back into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Few months later: Asmund had healed up and he had moved in with Meredith, Izzie and George and it was best thing he had ever done and they shared a house and had fun game nights. One day; Asmund was making his rounds to his patients and went up to the nurses’ desk.  
“Hey Angela, can you get Ms. Davis some food please.” Asmund asked one of the nurses who nodded at him and he picked up another file.  
“Dr. Haleson?” a woman’s voice said behind him and he turned to see a familiar woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blouse and skirt standing there.  
“Mrs. Henderson.” Asmund said recognizing her as the child service worker that came in for Agnes several months back and he started walking with new patient file in hand reading it over, “How can I help you?”  
“I’m sure you know that I am Agnes’ care worker.” Mrs. Henderson said walking with him.  
“Of course, how is Agnes?” he asked and Mrs. Henderson sighed.  
“Unfortunately she doesn’t seem to be connecting with any of her foster family, keeping to herself secluded and wanting to be away from them.” Mrs. Henderson said and Asmund looked at her concerned, “Medically she’s in good health but she won’t make a connection with anyone. I hope you don’t mind, but I brought her here to see you.”  
Asmund looked at her surprised and turned to a doctor passing by.  
“Lewis, can you prep this patient for me?” he asked the male doctor, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
Lewis nodded and Asmund went with Mrs. Henderson to a staff room where Agnes was sitting quietly on a chair.  
“Asmund!” she cried out happily and rushed towards him and hugged him tightly.  
She took Asmund by surprise and he looked at Mrs. Henderson in shock who shrugged at him.  
“Hey Agnes.” Asmund said softly, “Do you mind if we talk?”  
He and Agnes sat down together as Mrs. Henderson sat away from them and Agnes picked up a kids magazine and started looking at it.  
“Mrs. Henderson says that you’re doing well.” Asmund said and Agnes nodded, “Do you want to tell me why you’re not connecting with your foster families?”  
“I don’t wanna be with them.” Agnes told him and he looked at her confused, “I wanna be with you.”  
Asmund’s eyes went wide in shock as he turned to Mrs. Henderson who was just as surprised as him and he turned back to Agnes.  
“You do know that is a big decision, Agnes. Are you sure you truly want this?” he said and Agnes nodded, “I’ll have to talk to Mrs. Henderson okay?”  
Agnes nodded and Asmund got up to go talk to Mrs. Henderson who followed him outside and they closed the door.  
“Has Agnes mentioned this before?” he asked the woman.  
“She’s wanted to see you but she never expressed wanting to live with you.” she told him and Asmund sighed, “It is a possibility though, Doctor. She is connected to you more than anyone else and that will be good for her.”  
“I’ve never had…” Asmund started to say when he remembered his unborn child, “I mean I work a lot here and I live in an house with my coworkers.”  
“If you really wanted, we can start with a foster trail to see how things go.” Mrs. Henderson suggested and Asmund ran a hand over his face, “Asmund, I really think this may be the best option for her. She doesn’t need a life in the system and you are good for her. We can start the trail process now if you want.”  
Asmund looked at her shocked and then looked in at Agnes who was reading and felt a tug in his heart for her.  
“Very well.” he said, “Go get her stuff and bring her back with any paperwork.”  
Mrs. Henderson nodded and Asmund said goodbye to Agnes and that he would see her again after she got her belongings. He went and saw the patient that Lewis was helping with and soon went to staff room for lunch where he found his coworkers laughing and chatting with each other.  
“Hey Asmund.” Meredith said seeing him come in and the others looked at him, “Join us.”  
Asmund sat down and looked down preoccupied and Alex looked at him concerned as the others talked about gossip.  
“Agnes wants me to adopt her.” Asmund said suddenly and everyone stopped talking and looked at him in shock, “She came by today after not connecting with her foster families and she said she wants to live with me.”  
He turned to Meredith and his roommates in concern.  
“I don’t wanna burden you guys so if you aren’t comfortable with children then I can find a new place to live.” Asmund said.   
“I’m sure we can handle it.” Meredith said smiling and Alex squeezed Asmund’s hand in support while Meredith realized something and smiled to herself.  
“Are you sure, guys?” Asmund asked, “How are we going to balance work and take care of a little girl?”  
“Well you can home school her and bring her here and we can help you watch after her.” Izzie offered and Asmund looked at his coworkers in shock and the others nodded in agreement with Izzie, “Anything you need Asmund.”  
Asmund looked at them thankfully and his phone rang.   
“This is Dr. Haleson.” he answered.  
_Dr. Haleson, this is Nurse Janice_. a female voice said, _Mrs. Henderson is back with Agnes and waiting for you in visitor room 26_  
“Thank you, Janice.” Asmund replied, “I’m on my way now.”  
Asmund hung up the phone and gathered his belongings before standing up.  
“Let Dr. Bailey know that I’ll be by as soon as I can.” he told the others and Alex got up.  
“I’m going with you.” Alex said as Asmund looked at him shocked, “Well I wanna meet this girl that you’re gonna be a daddy to. ”  
Asmund laughed and nodded as they left as Meredith watched after them smiling to herself.  
“What are you smiling about?” George asked confused.  
“You don’t see it?” Meredith answered and George gave her a mystified look, “Alex and Asmund.”  
“Totally see it.” Izzie said as her page beeped, “20 bucks that they get together.”  
“50 bucks that Alex expresses his feelings first.” Meredith said grinning and Izzie laughed.  
“I’ll match that but Asmund will say it first.” Izzie replied, “Prepare to lose Meredith.”

Meanwhile; Asmund and Alex reached the visitor room that Mrs. Henderson and Agnes were waiting and Asmund opened the door.  
“I’m so sorry for the wait.” Asmund said and Agnes’ face lit up.  
“Asmund!” she cried out happily and ran up to him giving him a hug.  
“We weren’t waiting long.” Mrs. Henderson said and she looked at Alex, “Is he your coworker?”  
“Yes, this is Dr. Alex Karev. ” Asmund said, “He is my friend and coworker...my roommates are currently handling cases if you wanna interview them later however.”  
Mrs. Henderson nodded and after an hour of paperwork, Asmund completed most of the paperwork to start fostering Agnes and he looked at Alex before he put his final signature. Alex smiled softly as he nodded at Asmund, making Asmund smile back and he signed the last section of the papers.  
“Great, that is all the paperwork you needed to sign and I’ll come by your place in about a week to see how she has settled in.” Mrs. Henderson said getting up and Asmund and Alex stood up with her, “Thank you, Dr. Haleson.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Henderson and I look forward to your visit.” Asmund said shaking the woman’s hand, “Shall I show you out?”  
“No thank you.” Mrs. Henderson said smiling, “Good day gentlemen.”  
She left and Asmund sighed as he sat down and looked at Agnes who was drawing on a notepad.   
“Are you okay?” Alex asked him and Asmund nodded as he smiled softly and then looked up at Alex.   
“Thank you, Alex.” he said as he got up, “Agnes honey, come on, let's get your belongings put away.”  
Agnes got up out of her chair and came over to Asmund as he held out a hand and she took it as Alex got her belongings and they went to staff room where Asmund put Agnes’ belongings in his locker and his pager went off.  
“Dr. Shepard is paging me.” he told Alex and then looked at Agnes, “Agnes, I have to go do a job but do you mind staying with Alex for a little bit?”  
Agnes nodded and looked up at Alex who smiled at her as Asmund gathered his paperwork.  
“Go ahead and get something for her to eat.” Asmund said as he handed Alex twenty dollars and headed out to find Dr. Shepherd.  
Asmund walked down the halls and soon found Dr. Derek Shepherd near the Operating rooms looking over a file.  
“You paged me, Dr. Shepherd?” Asmund asked and Derek looked at him.  
Derek Shepherd had curly brown hair and brown eyes with a stubble and was Meredith’s ex boyfriend after they had dated and then Derek’s wife came into town.  
“Ah Dr. Haleson, I have a patient I need help with and all of Dr. Bailey’s interns are busy.” Derek said, “Do you mind helping?”  
“Of course…” Asmund said following Derek as they went to a room where a man was hooked up to machines.  
“We have a Jon Doe that came in earlier with cuts and broken bones as if hit by something.” Derek told Asmund as Asmund looked at the man and froze.  
The man had short brown hair and scar across his left eye and muscular body and looked about 30 years old.  
“Dr. Haleson?” Derek said and Asmund looked at him, “Did you hear me?”  
“I’m sorry, Dr. Shepherd but I can’t help you with this one.” Asmund said and Derek looked at him confused, “But his name is Frank Johnson.”  
“Dr. Haleson, if you know this man then I need you to stay.” Derek said and Asmund looked at Frank and took in a deep breath, “Asmund?”  
“Frank has a history of alcohol poison.” Asmund told Derek as he walked up and checked Frank’s vitals, “Vitals are elevated and some swelling on his stomach...”  
He closed his eyes and focused as he ran his hands over Frank’s body to examine him and he felt an abnormal lump in his chest.  
“I feel a lump in his chest.” Asmund told Derek and Derek examined Frank’s chest and felt the lump in Frank’s chest, “I suggest an MRI as soon as possible.”  
“Good, go ahead and do it.” Derek said and Asmund was about to object but decided to keep his mouth shut and nodded instead grabbing Frank’s bed and pushing it.   
He left and Derek watched after him as Alex came by with Agnes but Asmund just walked right by them as Alex looked after him confused and then looked at Derek.  
“Hey George.” Alex called out to his coworker and George came up to him, “Do you mind watching Agnes.”  
“Uh yeah.” George said looking at Agnes.  
“Are you a friend of my dad?” Agnes asked George and he nodded, “You look young to be a doctor.”  
George stammered as Agnes started to bombard him with many questions and he looked at Alex in confusion as Alex went over to Derek.  
“What the hell happened with Asmund?” he asked.  
“I don’t know…we had a patient come in and he knew the guy.” Derek answered, “Some guy named Frank Johnson ..”  
Alex froze as he knew that name and he ran towards the MRI room when he found Meredith standing at a vending machine with Cristina and Izzie.  
“Guys, we need to talk.” Alex said as Meredith got a bag of chips from the machine and they looked at him.

"What's going on, Alex?" Izzie asked confused.

“Frank is here…” Alex told them.

The others froze and looked at him horror as they couldn’t believe it.

_Asmund's abusive ex-boyfriend was a patient in the hospital._


	3. Grey's Anatomy chapter 3

“Where is Asmund?” Meredith asked worried.  
“That’s the worst part.” Alex said, “Asmund is assigned to Frank’s case with Dr. Shepherd.”  
“I’m going to talk to Derek.” Meredith said about to leave as Cristina knew what she had to tell them.  
“Guys wait there is something else.” Cristina said and they all looked at her, “The day that Asmund came in after being attacked, I got his results back and…he was pregnant with child and lost it.”  
Everyone looked at Cristina stunned and in disbelief as their minds reeled from this information.  
“How is that possible?” Izzie asked confused and Cristina led them to a room with files and dug out Asmund’s file which was hidden and handed it to them.  
“Oh my god…” Meredith said reading the file, “Asmund is a Hermaphrodite and he…”  
“How could he not tell us?” Izzie asked hurt.  
“How would you feel if you had a miracle baby and were a male and then lost the baby in the attack by your ex?” Alex asked her and she looked at him, “I wish I knew about it too but I understand why Asmund kept it a secret. He didn’t wanna have the world know and invade his personal life and be examined like some kind of lab rat.”  
“Damn he must be going through hell.” Meredith said, “I need find Derek now.”  
She left to go find Derek and ran past a room, only to stop and see Asmund standing against the wall looking at Frank’s unconscious body.  
“Asmund..” Meredith said as she walked in.  
“I did love him once, you know?” Asmund replied and she looked at him, “He was an amazing guy, so kind and gentle…then one day he just…became different and I continued to stay with him thinking he would change back to normal but he never did…I left him and moved but he found me that night.”  
“Asmund…” Meredith said sadly and Asmund looked at her for a moment before scoffing.  
“You know…” he replied softly, “You know that I’m a freak that had a miscarriage.”  
“You are not a freak, Asmund.” Meredith told him, “You have a rare unique gift of being able to produce life and you are gonna make an amazing father and you will have a wonderful partner who will love you.”  
Asmund looked at her and she came up to hug him when Frank opened his eyes and groaned and Asmund froze and turned white as Frank saw him.  
“You…” Frank murmured weakly, “How?”  
“Daddy.” Agnes cried out running into the room and she hugged him as Frank’s eyes widened in confusion and anger as George came in.   
“George.” Asmund said as George panted for breath, “Agnes, I’m with a patient right now. I will be out soon.”  
Agnes left with George and Asmund slowly turned to Frank who stared at him with hatred.  
“I’m going to ruin your life.” Frank growled, “I will destroy you and your apparent daughter.”  
Asmund stated shaking and Meredith moved in front of him and looked at him.  
“Asmund go.” she said and she pushed him out and closed the door while she turned back to Frank, “You just threatened your doctor, the same one that you beat up to an inch of his life.”  
“I didn’t just beat him to an inch of his life. I did kill him…there was no pulse…nothing.” Frank snarled and Meredith’s eyes widened in shock, “I have no idea how he is alive but when I’m out of here, he is a dead man.”  
“You will go no where near Dr. Haleson.” Meredith said angrily, “You are dying of cancer.”  
Frank’s look faltered and he looked down in shock as Meredith left the room.   
“Where is Dr. Asmund?” Meredith asked a nurse at the desk.   
“I’m not sure, but I’ll send someone to look for him. Dr. Bailey is needing you in OR 1.” the nurse said as she looked through papers.   
“Please get security to watch Mr. Johnson.” Meredith asked her and the nurse nodded. 

Later that afternoon; Asmund came out utility closet near the operating room 2 after crying and he wiped his eyes, realizing that it was very quiet.  
 _I’m so sorry_. Asmund heard a man say, _I have a family_  
Asmund rounded the corner curiously and saw a doctor run out of operating room and he looked after him confused as he went to the operating room and opened the door to see a young female EMT standing at the operating table with her hand in man’s body and her second hand pumping an air bottle to keep the patient alive.   
“What the?” Asmund questioned confused and the girl looked up at him scared.  
“Oh thank god, please don’t leave me.” the girl said as tears fell from her eyes and Asmund put on gloves and walked up to the girl, “They…they said that there is a bomb in this man’s chest and the others were ordered to evacuate except the last doctor…he fled and left me.”  
“It is okay, I am here.” Asmund said calmly trying to get the girl calm, “I’m not leaving you.”  
He slowly took the air pump for her and stood beside her helping her.  
“Name is Dr. Haleson, but you can call me Asmund.” Asmund said trying to distract her from thinking about it the bomb, “What’s your name?”  
“Wendy…” the girl said, “Wendy Davis.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Wendy.” Asmund replied, “You’re doing good, just keep steady and everything will be fine.”  
Suddenly the door opened with Dr. Preston Burke and Izzie standing there in explosive safety uniform with a man beside them.   
“Asmund, what are you doing here? Where is Dr. Lewiston?” Izzie asked shocked and fearful, “You need to evacuate here.”  
“Dr. Haleson…” Preston said and Asmund looked at them, “You need to get out of here.”  
“I’m not leaving Wendy like Dr. Lewiston did.” he told them and he looked at the man with them, “I’m assuming you’re part of the bomb squad team...what is ETA?”  
“Still planning a way to safely dislodge the bomb steadily and Dr. Burke is going to have to operate first to clear way for bomb.” the man said and Asmund nodded in understanding.  
“I can’t do this…” Wendy said scared and everyone started talking at once trying to calm her down and Asmund kept quiet as time seemed to slow down as Wendy yanked her hand out.  
Izzie, Preston and the bomb squad agent fell to the ground as Wendy ran out of the room and Izzie froze as she waited for the dreadful explosion when nothing happened and she got up slowly in shock and looked to see Asmund standing where Wendy had stood, one hand still pumping while other hand was inside the man where the bomb was located and Asmund was standing there numb, not believing what he had done but was doing his best to keep calm.  
“Asmund no…” Izzie gasped in shock as Preston and the agent stood up in shock, “What did you do?”  
Asmund looked at her and she saw a look of distance in his eyes as if he was transfixed on something else. Asmund didn’t hear Izzie as the room turned white and he stood there transfixed in position as Alex stood in front of him smiling softly.  
_You got this, Asmund_ Alex said softly and Asmund nodded slowly, _Come back to me and Agnes and the others_ …  
Izzie looked on in horror as her friend was standing there with a hand holding a bomb and afraid for her friend’s life especially with Agnes just coming into his life.  
“Dr. Burke, what do we do?” Izzie asked and the agent looked at Asmund.  
“Dr. Haleson...” he said and Asmund didn’t acknowledge him, “Asmund.”  
Asmund slowly turned to the agent, coming back into reality, and took in a deep breath.  
“You need to keep still as we get a plan worked out.” the agent said, “My name is Jack, okay? Stay still and we will be right back.”  
“I’m staying…” Izzie said determined to not leave Asmund.  
“Dr. Stevens, we need to go.” Preston told her and she shook her head as she started crying.  
“No, I’m not leaving my best friend.” she choked out.  
“Izzie…” Asmund said softly and she looked at him to see him calm and unafraid, “Go…for me. Tell Agnes and…”  
He stopped and Izzie nodded as she cried and understood what he was asking her to do and left, hurrying upstairs and she found Meredith, George and Cristina standing by main nurse station with George playing with Agnes in visiting area.   
“Where is Alex?” Izzie asked the others and Meredith and Cristina looked at her confused, “Guys, where is he?”  
“Izzie, what’s wrong?” Meredith asked, “I thought you were with Dr. Burke, Jack and Wendy?”  
“Wendy ran out of the room…” Izzie told them and they looked at her shocked, “Someone else is holding the bomb.”  
Meredith was about to ask if it was Jack or Dr. Burke holding the bomb when she froze and saw them talking to Chief Webber and her body froze.  
“Izzie...if Jack and Dr. Burke are up here…who is holding the bomb?” Meredith said slowly and Izzie started crying as she looked around nervously, “Izzie…who is holding the bomb?”  
Izzie didn’t say anything as she started crying and Meredith’s eyes widened as she knew who was down there.  
“Izzie, who is it?” Cristina questioned.  
“Oh no…there is a reason why you’re looking for Alex…it’s Asmund isn’t it” Meredith said slowly as she gasped and Izzie started shaking, “Asmund is holding the bomb…”  
Cristina gasped in horror as she stumbled back against the desk and she shook her head in disbelief.   
“I need to find Alex...” Izzie said as her voice broke.   
“You stay here…” Meredith replied, “I know where he is.”  
She ran past Izzie who started sobbing and Meredith ran to the ER and found Alex working with a patient.   
“Looks like you are getting better, Ms. Angelica.” Alex said smiling, “I will be taking your blood pressure now.”  
“Dr. Karev.” Meredith said and Alex turned to her, “We need to talk.”  
“I’ll be out in a few, Dr. Grey.” Alex replied as he started preparing Ms. Angelica for blood pressure test.  
“It is about the situation downstairs, Dr. Karev.” Meredith said impatiently.  
“Not now, Dr. Grey.” Alex replied irritated.  
“Alex…” Meredith said sternly and little loudly and Alex looked at her, “You will want to come with me.”  
Alex looked at her for a moment before passing the blood pressure equipment to a nurse and took off his gloves and followed Meredith outside.  
“Damn itMeredith, what is going on?” he asked her angrily.  
“Izzie just came up from operation room 2 where she was there with Jack, Dr. Burke, Asmund and the EMT, Wendy and Wendy ran out afraid.” Meredith said and Alex crossed his arms, “Someone took her place and luckily the bomb didn’t explode…but someone had to stay down there to keep bomb steady.”  
“Okay, who stayed behind?” Alex asked and Meredith hesitated as Alex grew concerned, “Meredith…who stayed behind?”  
“Asmund did…” Meredith told him and Alex froze as his blood ran cold and fear filled him as the thought of Asmund down there with the bomb overwhelmed him and all he knew was that he wanted to get Asmund to safety and keep him safe, “Alex...”  
“I…I got to get to him…” Alex said as he tried to run by Meredith but she stopped him, “Meredith, let me go. I need to save him…for Agnes and this hospital and…”  
He choked up as tears started running down his face and he shook his head.  
“I can’t be without him, Meredith…” he sobbed, “After everything he did for me…stayed by my side, became my best friend… the one I can be myself around..I…”  
“He is your person…” Meredith said softly and Alex nodded.  
“I love him, Meredith.” Alex confessed, “I love Asmund and I can’t stand by and let him go through this alone and…I can’t let him die.”  
He started sobbing uncontrollably and Meredith hugged him as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Asmund stood in the operating room still holding onto the bomb and pumping the air into the man as if on auto mode and thinking about his friends. He wished he got to be around them more and was glad for the friendship and there was one that he was thinking about above all of them…Alex; his best friend and Asmund realized that he had fallen in love with the man without realizing it himself fully until now and now he just wanted to run to the man and declare his feelings even if Alex would reject him.  
“Asmund.” Preston said and Asmund looked up to see him standing there with Jack and two other men, “Are you ready?”  
Asmund nodded and they slowly moved out into the hallway and Asmund kept his arm still when he suddenly sensed something off.  
“We are out of time…” he told the others and they looked at him confused, “You all need to get away now.”  
“No, we still got time.” Preston said shaking his head and Asmund looked at him.  
“Preston…” he said calmly and Preston looked at him, “You know me, sir…you know that I am right.”  
Preston looked at him for a few moments, knowing that Asmund had the gift of sensing things when they were wrong and was right all the time.  
“Jack, get yourself and your men out of here now.” he said and Jack was about to protest but Preston looked at him sternly and Jack sighed as he nodded to the other two men and they left as Preston looked at Asmund, “Asmund, you need to get out of here too.”  
Asmund smiled softly and looked at Preston with a resolve and Preston hesitated before beginning to leave.  
“Tell Alex I love him.” Asmund said and Preston looked at him and nodded, “I have a daughter and I want him to adopt her for me.”  
Preston left the hall and Asmund looked down before taking a deep breath as Alex rounded the corner beyond the doors running towards Preston who saw him.  
“Where is Asmund?” Alex demanded and Preston was about to say something when Alex saw Asmund through the door window and stared in horror before running to it, “Asmund!”  
Preston grabbed him at the last minute, holding him back as the bomb exploded and everyone was knocked back onto the ground as Alex hit the floor hard and blacked out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was playing with Agnes happily at Meredith’s house with Meredith reading on couch and Izzie cooking in the kitchen and George was studying surgical procedures.   
“You’re good with her.” Meredith commented smiling at Alex and he grinned.   
“Thanks, Meredith.” Alex said, “Is Asmund on his way home?”  
“You don’t remember?” Meredith asked and Alex looked at her confused, “Asmund died in the explosion.”  
“What?” Alex questioned shocked and confused, “No he is getting off work at the hospital.”  
_His heart level is erratic_ Alex heard Miranda’s voice say and he looked around confused, _We need to operate on Alex now if we are to save him_  
_None of the operating rooms are free_ Alex heard Derek say, _We are going to have to do it here now_  
“Do you guys hear that?” Alex asked the others and turned back to see Meredith, George and Izzie gone and Agnes was standing at the door, “Agnes?”  
“Daddy is going to die, papa.” she said turning to Alex.  
“No…” Alex said getting up as Agnes opened the front door and walked out, closing it on way out and he ran after her, “Agnes!”  
He grabbed the door and yanked it open to find himself standing in a large room with food and drinks laid out and interns talking to each other and Alex was dressed up in his green button up shirt and black pants that he wore to the orientation party.   
“Hi there.” Asmund said coming up to Alex wearing a suit and extending a hand, “Name is Asmund Haleson.”  
“I know.” Alex said in awe and Asmund raised an eyebrow amused and Alex blushed as he coughed and extended a hand, “I mean I saw you during first orientation meeting…sorry I’m rambling too much. I’m Alex Karev...”  
“I know.” Asmund said grinning, “Saw you too and to be honest, you aren’t what I first thought.”  
“Oh?” Alex questioned intrigued, “What did you think?”  
“Bad boy definitely.” Asmund said and Alex laughed, “Tell me I’m wrong.”  
“Oh I definitely am a bad boy.” Alex said nodding and Asmund chuckled, “Really bad boy…baddest one out there.”  
“Really now?” Asmund questioned raising an eyebrow and nodding, “Well I’m kind of a good boy. Like the absolute good boy.”  
“Well people say opposites attract.” Alex said and Asmund looked at him softly and bit his lip.  
“Yeah…” he said slowly, “I suppose they do...though I won’t know laying dying.”  
“What did you say?” Alex asked confused and tilting and Asmund looked at him sternly as everyone else had vanished.  
“Wake up, Alex.” Asmund ordered fiercely.

Alex woke up gasping for breath wildly and disoriented.  
“Alex, calm down.” Miranda said trying to hold Alex as his vision shook and continued to be disoriented.  
“Asmund…” Alex gasped as he looked around confused and Miranda and Derek looked at each other, “I need to get to Asmund…where is he?”  
“Alex, you need to focus on yourself right now.” Derek told him as he set up a sedative and injected Alex with it, “You need to go into surgery.”  
“No, not until I see Asmund.” Alex said looking around and saw Meredith working on a patient, “Meredith…”  
His words slurred as the sedative started taking affect and Alex’s vision became hazy as his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Operating Room 1; Chief Richard Webber was with a team of nurses, Izzie and George operating on Asmund and Izzie and George were trying their best to keep it together as their friend laid there on the table hooked up to oxygen and battered and burnt, yet somehow miraculously still in one piece.  
“It is a miracle that he wasn’t blown to pieces.” Richard remarked as he operated, “However he is gonna be recovering for a long time and…”  
He looked at Asmund and sighed as Asmund was covered in scars and his left eye was beyond repair and would have to be taken out and later to have a new eye transplanted and they were shocked to have learned that Asmund’s true eye color was red.  
“He saved us and yet he won’t be a surgeon because he lost his eye.” Izzie said sadly and Richard looked at her, “We owe him our lives.”  
“That we do, Dr. Stevens.” Richard agreed, “Let’s focus now…”  
Suddenly the machines started blaring as Asmund flatlined and Richard and the others looked at his vitals in shock.  
“Got no heartbeat.” George said as Izzie froze, “Starting CPR.” 

Asmund woke up gasping on a table in his scrubs in an empty operating room and he looked around confused.  
“Hello Asmund.” a man’s voice said and Asmund looked to see a man with greyish-brown hair and brown eyes with trimmed beard wearing a white t-shirt and jeans.  
“Denny?” Asmund questioned shocked to see Izzie’s dead fiance standing there with his arms crossed, “Am I?”   
“You’re dead...” Denny said and Asmund’s eyes widened in horror as he got off the table.  
“No...no this isn’t happening.” he said starting to pace around, “I can’t be dead...I got to get back to Agnes, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, Addison who I just started become friends with, Derek, Dr. Bailey who will kill me if I am dead, and Alex...”   
He stopped as he thought of Alex, seeing the man’s face in his mind and started crying.  
“Oh my god, Alex....” he said and he looked at Denny, “Denny, I need to get back to Alex. I can’t leave him...I...I love him.”   
“I know, Asmund.” Denny replied smiling softly at him and Asmund looked at him, “When you were taking care of me, I knew how you felt each time you saw him walking into the room and he looked the same way at you as Izzie and I looked at each other. I...I sense her sometimes as if we are passing right by each other and I call out her name hoping that she hears or feels me around. You and Alex have a burning love for each other, one very rare and you have a rare gift as well which may change after coming back.”   
“A gift?” Asmund said confused and Denny sighed.  
“You have a gift of sensing things, Asmund.” he told him, “Sensing when things are wrong or what is going on medically. It is why you are able to get the diagnosis of patients easily and able to surgically work on them...heck if you had worked on me, I might still be alive.”   
“Denny...” Asmund said walking towards him and Denny chuckled and looked down.  
“I don’t know why you have this gift, but you do and you need to use it especially since it will become stronger.” Denny replied taking Asmund’s hand in his.  
“Dr. Haleson.” a woman’s voice said behind him and Asmund turned to see a lady with short blonde hair and brown eyes standing there.  
“Dr. Grey?” Asmund questioned recognizing Meredith’s mother, Elis Grey, “What are you doing here? No...you are alive getting looked at in the hospital.”   
“I am here to send a message through you to my Meredith.” Elis said, “I know I wasn’t a good mother and I was difficult but can you tell her that I am so very proud of her...she has become beyond more than ordinary.”   
Asmund looked at her in shock as she left disappearing and Asmund looked at Denny.  
“Tell Izzie that she looked beautiful in that purple dress and that I am sorry for making her love me and then dying, knowing she wouldn’t forgive me.” Denny said as the doors opened behind Asmund and a light shone, “Now...go and be with your daughter and Alex.”   
“Denny!” Asmund said as he was pulled back and reached out Denny who smiled softly.  
“This won’t be the last we see of each other, Asmund Haleson.” Denny said as the doors closed, “You have a gift unlike any other now.” 

Alex moaned as he woke up slowly and found himself staring at a hospital room ceiling and his body was aching as he was hooked up to machines and he turned to see Miranda asleep on a chair.  
“Miranda…” Alex moaned and Miranda woke up and looked at him in relief as she got up and walked over to him, “What…”  
“Shh…” she shushed him gently, “Don’t talk, you got hit with shrapnel from the explosion and we had to operate you.”  
“As...Asmund.” Alex said wincing in pain.  
“He is alive, Alex and he is recovering right now.” Miranda told him and Alex felt a wave of relief wash over him, “He will be recovering for a long time and...one of his eyes is gone, but a new one can be transplanted later after he is recovered.”   
“He lost an eye?” Alex questioned horrified, “His career....”   
“He won’t be a surgeon possibly ever again...but can still be a doctor.” Miranda said sadly and tears filled Alex’s eyes.  
“I want to see him.” Alex said and Miranda sat on his bed, “Dr. Bailey.”   
“When you’re better, then I personally will take you to see him.” Miranda promised, “Meredith told me about Agnes and the team is watching over her.”   
“Frank Johnson...” Alex said and Miranda looked at him confused, “The one in room 223...he is Asmund’s ex...the one that beat him up and...Asmund is special...Dr. Addison needs to see him. There is a file in my locker on him...we have been hiding it for his privacy and marked out his name...I know it was wrong but...I needed to protect him.”   
Miranda looked confused as hell and then her eyes widened in shock and she stood up.  
“Are you saying...” she questioned slowly and Alex nodded, “Okay, I am getting Addison right now to see his file.”   
She left the room and hurried down the hall, finding the file, reading it and then heading to Addison who was working with a pregnant woman patient and just finishing up.  
“Dr. Addison, I need to talk to you.” Miranda said and Addison turned to her, “It’s important.”   
“Of course...” Addison said and she walked out with Miranda, “How can I help you?”   
“I need you to look at this file.” Miranda told her and she looked at Miranda confused as she took the file and looked at it.  
“What am I looking at here, Dr. Bailey?” Addison said, “Who’s file is this?”   
“It’s Asmund’s file.” Miranda replied and Addison looked at her in shock, “My interns hid the file for his protection.”   
“This is...” Addison said stunned, “Medically impossible and yet...”   
She continued reading Asmund’s file with earnest and flipped through the papers.  
“He must have been going through so much...” Addison said, “Losing a baby you never knew you had and being beaten to an inch of your life.”   
Meredith was walking by when she heard Addison and Miranda and walked up to them.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt but Frank Johnson...the one that beat up Asmund, told me that he killed Asmund.” Meredith told them and they looked at her shocked, “And yet Asmund came back to life without medical help. He went through that and he...he has to make it through this.”   
“Chief Weber is doing his best to help Asmund.” Addison assured her, “Asmund is the strongest person I have known and he will pull through.”   
Meredith nodded hoping for the best and several days later; Alex was reading his own chart trying to see if he was able to get out of bed to visit Asmund.   
“What are you doing?” Izzie asked coming into the room, “You shouldn’t be reading your own chart.”   
“I need to know if I am well enough to walk to Asmund’s room.” Alex answered, “I need to see him, Izzie. I have been here for days and I have to see him.”   
Izzie took Alex’s chart and read it before sighing and looked around the room and getting him a wheel chair and helped him into it. She rolled him down the halls and into Asmund’s room where Asmund laid unconscious bruised, battered and covered in cuts with a bandage over his left eye.  
“Oh my god...” Alex said breaking as he saw Asmund laying there and rolled himself next to Asmund’s bedside, “Asmund...”   
“He’s alive but...he hasn’t woken up yet.” Izzie told Alex, “It is a waiting game right now.”   
“I...I need to be alone with him.” Alex said and Izzie was about to object but she saw the way that he was looking at Asmund and she left him as Alex placed a hand on Asmund’s and squeezed tightly, “I’m right here, Asmund...I am here for you...waiting for you and not leaving you...come back to me please.”   
He stayed by Asmund’s side for several days with no change on Asmund’s condition and Miranda came in one night to see Alex sleeping on a chair beside Asmund’s bed, holding his hand tightly and she smiled softly at the sight.   
“Karev.” Miranda said and Alex woke up suddenly, “You have been here for days, you need to go home and sleep.”   
“I can’t...” Alex said shifting in his chair, “Every time I think of leaving, I have thoughts of him dying here and I ain’t here or he is waking up and I am not here...I wasn’t there for him but damn it, I am going to be here for him now. I love him and I want to let him know.”   
“I love you too....” Asmund said weakly and Alex turned to Asmund in shock as Asmund opened his one eye.  
“Asmund.” Alex said getting up and moving to Asmund’s side, “Hey, you’re awake...how are you feeling?”  
“What happened?” Asmund questioned and Miranda went over to his machines and checked his vitals, “There was a bomb...and...”   
His eye wandered around the room and he saw Denny standing against the wall as Alex looked at Asmund in concern.  
“Asmund...” Alex said and Asmund tore away from Denny and looked at Alex, noticing his scars and Asmund gasped shakily.  
“Oh no...you got hurt.” he said crying, “Was anyone else...?”   
“You saved everyone, Asmund.” Miranda said placing a hand on his shoulder and Asmund looked at her, “Alex and some others were knocked back by the shockwave, but no one was killed.”   
Asmund sighed in relief and looked down, finally realizing that he could only see out of one eye and his hand trembled as he reached up and touched the bandage on his left eye, yanking his hand away as he knew what this meant for his future as a surgeon.  
“You should get some rest.” Miranda told Asmund and she looked at Alex sternly, “Both of you.”   
“But...” Alex started to object but Miranda glared at him sternly and he looked at Asmund apologetically, “I will see you soon...promise, Asmund.”   
“I know.” Asmund replied smiling softly as he squeezed Alex’s hand and Alex smiled back before leaving the room.  
“Get some rest, Asmund.” Miranda said kindly, “Please...I need my best intern back on his feet.”   
Asmund nodded at her as she left and he glanced to his left where Denny sat on a chair and sighed knowing that he would be needing to heal soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_2 months later_

Alex was pacing around main lobby looking at patient files, while waiting nervously for Asmund to show up on his first day back to work after he had been sent to physical therapy out of town and surprising healed fast and was cleared to go back to work.  
“He will be here, Alex.” Meredith said and Alex nodded, “Never seen you this nervous before.”   
“We declared our love to each other.” Alex told her and Meredith’s eyes widened in surprise, “We gave each other space to heal for the last two months and we didn’t really talk about it to each other. Is Agnes...”   
“Izzie is looking after her at home on her day off.” Meredith said, “Social worker came by and we passed with flying colors.”   
“I know, I just...” Alex started to say when he turned and saw Asmund coming in wearing a black suit, hair grown out and styled, trimmed beard and his left eye covered with a black eye-patch and his right eye showing his true red eye color instead of being covered with contacts and Alex stared at him in awe as Meredith realized this was the first time she had seen Alex speechless, “Wow...”   
Asmund saw Alex and Meredith standing at the main lobby’s desk and he saw Alex looking at him in awe and he blushed softly as he made his way over to them.  
“Hey guys.” he said grinning at them, “How is it going?”   
“Going good so far though I think...Dr. Bailey will be coming around soon enough on a war path.” Meredith replied looking around.  
“What are you all doing?” Miranda said coming up to them glaring at Meredith and Alex, “Since Izzie is off today, needing everyone to be on their game except you, Asmund...you’re still recovering and need to take it slow. Chief Webber’s orders and mine too if I am to be honest.”   
“Of course, Dr. Bailey.” Asmund said nodding, “I shall go change into my scrubs.”   
“Actually just put on your doctor jacket.” Miranda replied and Asmund looked at her confused, “Chief wants to talk to you as soon as possible.”   
“I need to talk to Asmund if that’s okay, Dr. Bailey.” Alex said and Miranda looked at him before nodding and she and Meredith left Asmund and Alex alone and Asmund turned to Alex who hugged him tightly as he started shaking and Asmund smiled softly as he hugged Alex back, “Thank god, you’re back.”   
“I am sorry that I didn’t call during physical therapy but they wanted me to focus on recovering.” Asmund said and Alex nodded as he let go, “How are you doing?”   
“Doing better.” Alex told him smiling, “I...I don’t know if you remember but...”   
“Do you want to go out on a date with me?” Asmund asked suddenly and Alex looked at him surprised, “I know we expressed how we felt towards each other, but I wanna take you out on a proper date with dinner, maybe walk in park or something?”   
“I would love that.” Alex said and Asmund smiled as he looked at the man he loved before seeing Denny standing by the stairs and his eye lowered slightly, “Are you okay?”   
“Yeah just slightly tired.” Asmund said, “I will meet you at lunch. I am going to talk to Chief Webber.”   
Alex nodded and held Asmund’s hand, giving it a squeeze before leaving and Asmund looked back at the stairs to see Denny smiling at him. Asmund sighed and went to the locker room and got his medical supplies and his white coat, putting it on before heading up to Chief Webber’s office and knocking on the door as he opened it.  
“Come in.” Richard said and he looked up to see Asmund, “Ah Asmund, thank you for stopping by. Close the door please.”   
Asmund closed the door and Richard motioned for him to sit down as he flipped through a file.  
“So I have been looking at your records of being an intern and I have to say I am very impressed, Asmund.” he said and Asmund didn’t expect that, “You show much promise and very smart in many areas, but...”   
“But since my...condition with only having one eye, I won’t be a surgeon.” Asmund said looking down and Richard looked at him sadly.  
“No, but you can still be a great doctor here and I am offering you an opportunity if you want it.” Richard told him and Asmund looked at him confused, “I want you to take a test and if you pass it, then you can become a resident.”   
“I’m sorry?” Asmund said stunned and confused, “Chief Webber, I am honored that you have high regards to my skills but I don’t want any special treatment.”   
_Oh just take the promotion opportunity_. Denny told him leaning against the wall behind him and Asmund took in a deep breath, _You can’t ignore me all the time, Asmund_.   
“I am not giving any special treatment, Asmund.” Richard said, “Please just take the test and if you pass it, then the position is yours if you want...I have to go check on the others, but the test is on my desk.”   
He left the room and Asmund looked after him before turning back to the test on Richard’s desk and stared at it quietly.  
_You know it isn’t going to complete itself_. Denny said coming around and sitting on the desk and Asmund looked at him, _Ah after two months, you finally acknowledge me_.   
“Yeah well seeing my best friend’s dead fiance all the time isn’t normal.” Asmund replied rolling his eyes as he picked up the test.   
_I told you...you started the gift after your first death and then it...upgraded to say after the second._ Denny said, _Though this isn’t just the perk of your gift. You healed quite well quickly didn’t you notice_?   
Asmund glared at Denny who chuckled and Asmund shook his head before sitting down and picking up a pencil about to write his name but stopping.  
“What if the others hate me for this?” Asmund asked and Denny sighed as he crossed his arms, “I don’t want to be a ‘Know it all’ and showing off.”   
_Just take the damn test, Asmund_. Ellis said and Asmund turned to her as she stood at the window, _You are an amazing doctor and you deserve this_.   
“You ain’t supposed to be here, Dr. Grey.” Asmund replied, “You were supposed to have moved on by now.”   
_I am intrigued by you, Asmund_. Elis told him, _Besides you don’t want Denny to distract you all the time do you_?   
“I need to concentrate.” Asmund said, “So please go...walk around or whatever you do when you’re not visiting me.”   
They disappeared and Asmund sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip before starting the test.

Alex and the others were doing rounds and spotted Asmund in the ER checking out patients and watched him softly.  
“How is he doing?” Cristina asked.  
“Docs say that he recovered really fast.” Alex told her, “We’re going on our first date tonight.”   
“Did you guys see him talking to Chief Webber earlier?” George questioned, “Wonder what that was about.”   
“I assume it was for welcoming him back.” Izzie said, “I am going to say hi.”   
“I’ll be right behind you.” Alex told her as his pager went off, “Gotta check on a patient.”   
He left and the others followed Izzy to say hi to Asmund and he turned to them and smiled as they came up to him.  
“Hey guys.” he said and they all looked at him in a distant awe look and he looked at them concerned, “You all okay?”   
“It’s a miracle that you are even standing.” Cristina said, “And you are feeling okay?”   
“Sore sometimes but otherwise I’m okay.” Asmund replied as Cristina leaned in to analyze him, “Cristina really, I am okay...no need to analyze me.”   
“Dude, you survived a bomb at point blank.” George said in awe and Asmund slightly froze as his eye looked up and he saw Denny standing right behind Izzy, looking at her smiling softly and lovingly.   
“Yeah well, life is crazy.” Asmund said sighing and he went to pick up another patient’s file as the others, except Meredith, got paged, “Uh Meredith, can I talk to you?”   
“Sure thing.” Meredith said as she walked next to Asmund, “What’s up?”   
“I had a meeting with Dr. Webber.” Asmund replied flipping through the file and Meredith looked at him concerned, “I...he is giving me a chance to be a Resident early...he had me take a test and I took it and if I pass, then the new position is mine immediately.”   
“What?” she said shocked, “Asmund, this is amazing.”   
“What if the others hate me if I take the position?” Asmund asked fearful for his friend’s reactions, “I don’t want Alex to hate me.”   
“I am certain that Alex would see this as an amazing opportunity for you.” Meredith said smiling and Asmund sighed as he stopped and bit his lip, “What’s wrong?”   
“I...I don’t think I deserve it.” he told her and she looked at him confused as Elis stood behind her, “I am not myself and...what if I screw up?”   
“You are not going to screw up.” Meredith said, “You are an amazing doctor and you deserve this.”   
“Yeah...you’re right.” Asmund replied, “When Alex is free, I am going to tell him.”   
“Asmund.” Frank’s voice said behind him and Meredith’s eyes went wide in horror as Asmund froze as he turned to see Frank standing there looking worried as a man with short brown hair and brown eyes stood by his side, “I need your help.”   
“Asmund...” Meredith said but Asmund held up a hand.  
“What is the problem, Frank?” he asked his ex.  
“Luke here is experiencing painful sensations in the stomach and has been throwing up a lot.” Frank said turning to the man beside him.  
“Let’s go over here.” Asmund said leading way to an empty bed and Luke sat down on it as Asmund examined him, “Seems like it is Gastritis, which is an inflammation of the protective lining of the stomach. There are certain conditions that activate this which includes extreme alcohol consumption, routine use of ibuprofen and aspirin, drugs like cocaine, tobacco use, or any others.”   
“Is it treatable?” Luke asked as Frank looked nervous and Asmund smiled at the man.  
“Yes, very treatable.” he told Luke and turned to Meredith, “Go ahead and get me a dose of Omeprazole.”   
Meredith glanced at Frank but Asmund nodded and she left to get the medicine.  
“Asmund..I...” Frank started to say.  
“Frank, I have no need of your personal life.” Asmund said in a flat tone, “Luke is my patient, not you and it is his life that I am looking after.”   
“You two have history?” Luke questioned confused.  
“He didn’t tell you?” Asmund said raising an eyebrow, “Well it isn’t my story to tell since you’re with him but lets just say that he shouldn’t have gotten out on probation.”   
“Asmund...” Frank said in an earnest voice and Asmund turned to him.  
“No, you don’t get to apologize now or ever.” he said sternly, “Now...Dr. Grey will be back with your medication and I have other patients to see.”   
He left and took in a deep breath as his strength collapsed and he almost ran out of the room as Alex was coming in from the other side of the room and saw Frank looking after Asmund and Alex ran after Asmund.  
“Asmund wait!” Alex called out and Asmund stopped to lean against the wall and closed his eye, trying to calm down and Alex reached him, “Hey...I saw Frank here...are you okay?”   
“I think so...” Asmund said looking at him and Alex took Asmund’s hand into his, “Just...trying to rise above.”   
“Hey...it’s lunch time, how about we go have a lunch date?” Alex asked and Asmund smiled softly, “What do you say?”   
“Sounds like a lovely idea.” Asmund said and they went off to the cafeteria and got food before sitting down.  
“So I was thinking we can go down to the pier and walk around together.” Alex said as he started eating and Asmund looked down, “You okay?”   
“I...Chief Webber had me take a test.” Asmund said and Alex looked at him confused, “He wants me to accept a position as Resident if I passed it..”   
“Really?” Alex said shocked as his eyes widened.  
“I don’t want you to hate me.” Asmund said and Alex looked at him confused, “I don’t want to seem like I am a showoff or getting special treatment.”   
“Asmund, this is amazing.” Alex said, “You are an amazing doctor and wonderful person and you deserve this...I am so proud of you.”   
He took Asmund’s hand into his and Asmund smiled softly at him as Alex rubbed his thumb over Asmund’s knuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

_1 year later_

“Welcome interns to two most crazy years of your life.” Asmund said leading a team of four young interns, two male and two females, “These are your pagers and when you get paged, you report to me, an Attendee, or to one of the Residents here. You will follow my orders and I expect you all to learn and if you have questions, don’t be afraid to ask however if you do not show any progress actually learning anything after multiple times then there will be a meeting between us and the Chief, do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes sir.” one of the female residents, Lexi if Asmund remembered correctly, said.  
“Good...John, Pete and Trisha go ahead and get this list of supplies from the supply closet and then meet me and Lexi in the clinic.” Asmund said handing a list to Pete.  
The others ran off to get the supplies as Lexi walked beside Asmund.  
“Lexi right?” Asmund said flipping through a file, “Lexi Grey?”   
“Yes Dr. Haleson.” Lexi replied and Asmund looked at her, “I have to say it is an honor to be working beside you...I heard about you saving everyone from that bomb.”   
“Well it is an honor to work with your sister.” Asmund said and Lexi looked at him shocked, “Meredith is your sister right?”   
“Um...half sister I think.” Lexi said, “Does...does she know that I am here?”   
“I assume that she will figure it out.” Asmund told her, “Look I know a little bit about your family but not much and I am not going to pry unless you want to tell me, but I expect everyone to get along. Your sister is my Resident and you’re my intern so I hope you two get along.”   
“Dr. Haleson.” Miranda called out and Asmund turned to her, “Can I speak to you for a second?”   
“Sure thing.” Asmund said and he turned to Lexi, “Go ahead and find Izzi Stevens in the clinic and tell her that she should watch you and the others until I get there.”   
Lexi nodded and left as Miranda walked up to Asmund.  
“What can I help you with?” he asked her and she handed him a file.  
“What do you see in this?” Miranda questioned handing him an x-ray and he held it up, analyzing the x-ray.  
“Seems like a tumor wrapped around the liver.” Asmund said, “As well as a small one around the kidney.”   
“That was what I had thought but wanted to run past you since you have a keen eye to see things others might not.” Miranda said, “I appreciate it...do you want to watch in observation deck?”   
“As soon as you let me know when and I get my team set up.” Asmund said nodding at her and left to head to his interns when he was passing by a utility closet and someone grabbed him and pulled him in and closed the door, “What...”   
Suddenly Alex’s lips were crashing over Asmund’s and Asmund inhaled deeply as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and kissed his boyfriend passionately.   
“Well good morning, Dr. Karev.” Asmund said grinning at Alex who had grown out his hair slightly and grew a goatee.  
“I missed you this morning at home.” Alex said kissing Asmund’s neck.  
Over the time of a year; Asmund and Alex moved into Asmund’s room at Meredith’s house and Asmund had finalized his adoption of Agnes who took his last name. Asmund and Alex came out as a couple to the Chief and their friends were excited for them and Alex got along with Agnes wonderfully. Several new doctors and interns joined after Mercy West and Seattle Grace merged together after budget losses. Meredith and Derek got married, George died saving a woman from a bus, Izzy got cancer and a tumor but survived thanks to Derek and the others and she still worked at the hospital but mostly worked in the clinic.   
“I’m sorry, I got called into a patient.” Asmund told him, “But I can make it up to you later in the On-call room if you’d like.”   
“Definitely.” Alex said smirking and Asmund gave him another kiss before leaving to take care of his interns at the clinic, finding them gathered around Izzie with her interns.   
“Hey, here is the files on the patients here in the clinic.” she said handing Asmund several files and he started looking at them, “I am not on call for any surgeries so I can help you if you need.”   
“Uh you take Pete and the others and Lexi will be with me.” Asmund said and he looked at Pete, John and Trisha, “Be sure that you follow Izzie’s lead and offer any support that you can. Lexi, come on.”   
He lead the way over to a man that had sprained wrist and cuts on his head, hands and leg.  
“Morning, Lewis.” Asmund said looking at the older man, “Seems that we need to stitch you up today, how are you doing otherwise?”   
“Slight headache and dizziness.” Lewis grumbled and Asmund smiled, “Though it always good to see you, Dr. Haleson.”   
“Please, I told you to call me Asmund.” Asmund told Lewis, “Now I shall schedule some tests for your headache and dizziness just in case and Lexi here is going to help me during your case.”   
“She’s pretty.” Lewis remarked looking at Lexi.  
“She’s Meredith’s sister, Lewis.” Asmund told the man and he turned to Lexi, “Go ahead and order a CT scan and page me when you have it.”   
“Of course, Dr. Haleson.” Lexi said leaving and Asmund started to stitch up Lewis.  
_Meredith’s sister is nice_. Denny said appearing on the other side of Lewis’ bed, _You’ve done well over last year...you and Alex seem to be going well._   
Asmund didn’t reply and Denny sighed as he looked around seeing Izzie working on another patient.  
_She cut her hair_. he remarked, _Looks prettier than her long hair_.   
“There you are stitched up for now.” Asmund told Lewis as he finished and pulled off his gloves, throwing them away, “I will be back when your scans come in.”   
He stood up and started walking down the hall as Denny walked beside him.  
“Look I get that I have this gift but I don’t know what to do about it.” Asmund said quietly to Denny, “You said that my gift will be...I dunno...upgraded or something but nothing else has happened other than seeing you and Elis Grey.”   
_Your gift will be shown soon_. Denny said, _All I can tell you is that you are meant to be the greatest surgeon ever in history_.   
“How the hell can I be surgeon in my condition?” Asmund questioned confused and Denny didn’t tell him anything and his pager went off with notification from Miranda, “Never mind...I got to go.”   
_You will be a great surgeon, Asmund_. Denny called out after him and Asmund smirked slightly as he shook his head.  
He found Miranda at operating room 2 and he froze outside of the door, memories of the bomb explosion running through his head.  
“Asmund, there you are.” Miranda said interrupting his thoughts and he turned to her, “I know that this isn’t really ethical, but we need you in the surgery.”   
“But my...” Asmund started to say but Miranda held up a hand.  
“I already talked to the chief and he said to get you to help.” she said, “Now get scrubbed in.”   
Asmund nodded and soon he was in the operating room with Miranda and Meredith with other doctors operating on the tumor patient that Miranda had Asmund look at the x-rays for and the surgery was going well with Asmund assisting when he sensed something off.  
“Hold on.” he told the others as he scanned the organs, “We saw a tumor around liver and kidney, correct?”   
“Yes.” Miranda said and Asmund carefully lifted an organ and found another tumor around the Ascending colon, “Oh my goodness.”   
“You guys focus on the other two tumors.” Asmund told them, “I will clean this out.”   
“Are you sure, Dr. Haleson?” a scrub nurse asked and Miranda looked at her.  
“Yes, I am sure.” Asmund said, “Scalpel.”   
The nurse handed him to the scalpel and he took in a deep breath as Denny stood beside him.  
You got this, Asmund Denny told him and Asmund proceeded in cutting out the tumor carefully.  
A few hours passed as they worked on the patient and soon Asmund was washing his hands after succeeding in getting all the tumors out and the others had left him while the clean up crew cleaned the room.  
 _Told you that you would be a surgeon again_ Denny said and Asmund looked at him, _This is your first surgery in a long line of surgeries_.   
“Have you seen my future?” Asmund asked Denny who just smirked at him.  
“Hey Asmund.” Meredith said coming into the scrub room and Asmund looked at her, “Patient is awake and Miranda thinks you should come.”   
“It’s okay, I was just there to help.” Asmund told her, “I actually have to check on other patients.”   
He moved past her as she looked after him confused and Denny walked beside Asmund.  
_That is it_? Denny questioned looking at him, _You helped save a girl’s life and decided to not earn any of the credit_?   
“I am not here to take credit.” Asmund told him quietly.  
_What are you afraid of_? Denny asked moving in front of him and Asmund stopped, _You need to accept this gift, Asmund._  
“Dr. Haleson.” a man’s voice called out and Asmund turned to see Dr. Mark Sloan, chief of Plastic Surgeries, heading towards him.   
Mark had stylish brown hair with some grey hair mixed in and a trimmed stubble and brown eyes and he was Derek’s best friend, until he slept with Addison while she was married to Derek. Asmund didn’t know the man much personally but he had worked with him before his bomb accident.  
“Dr. Sloan.” Asmund said, “What can I help you with?”   
“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Mark replied, “I was wondering if you have time to consult on a case of mine.”  
“Sure thing.” Asmund told him and followed him down the halls.

Meanwhile; Alex was working on paperwork at a desk thinking about Asmund and Izzie came up to him.  
“Hey, how’s your shift going?” she asked him and he sighed.  
“Swamped with paperwork.” he answered, “Interns are working on their charts and Asmund should be coming by soon.”   
“How is he doing?” Izzie questioned as she flipped through her papers.  
“I...he seems alright, but I know it couldn’t be easy dying twice.” Alex told her, “He is restless at night and he is going to therapy but he is doing alright overall.”   
“Did you hear that Dr. Haleson assisted on Dr. Bailey’s surgery today?” Lexi asked coming up to them excitedly and they looked at her stunned, “He took out a tumor by himself even and saved the girl’s life without taking any credit.”   
“Seriously?” Izzie said smiling and Alex sat back shocked beyond belief, “Alex, this is amazing...if he was able to do that, then he can be a surgeon.”   
“Where is he now?” Alex asked Lexi and she checked her chart.  
“Uh, he is with Dr. Sloan on a consult.” she told him and he went to go find him.  
He found Asmund coming out of a room and walked up to him, giving him a big kiss on the lips and catching Asmund by surprise.  
“Not...not that I don’t approve but what brought that on?” Asmund said looking at him as Alex pulled away and Alex smiled fondly at him, “You heard about me helping Miranda and Meredith didn’t you?”   
“Babe, this is amazing.” Alex praised, “You can be a surgeon still.”   
“It was one operation.” Asmund said sighing, “Look, I can be a risk being a surgeon with my disability.”   
“Hun, this is a good thing.” Alex assured him, “The others believe in you and your abilities and you’re going to be great.”   
“Alex...I...” Asmund started to say when suddenly he heard a car crash outside and he looked out the ER door, “There was a crash.”   
“What?” Alex said as Asmund ran to the doors and he followed, “I didn’t hear anything.”   
Asmund looked around not seeing a crash site in sight and Alex looked around confused.  
“Asmund...” he said and Asmund held up a hand as he closed his eye concentrating on hearing and he heard a woman cry out and he turned his head before running to the woman.  
He found a three car pile up near the ER parking lot and he turned to Alex.  
“Get trauma now!” Asmund yelled out and Alex ran to ER as Asmund saw a woman laying on the ground, “Miss, are you okay? What’s your name?”   
“Heather...” the woman said breathlessly and Asmund noticed that the lady had a broken wrist and cuts on her face, “What happened?”   
“You were in a car crash.” Asmund told Heather as he looked around and saw a man and woman in a car, “Can you move your body?”   
“I can’t seem to move much.” Heather told him, “I...I’m pregnant too.”   
Asmund was about to say something when he heard a car tire pop and screech and he looked up in shock as he also saw Alex heading to him in way of car.  
“No!” he yelled out holding a hand out to Alex and wishing everything to push him back.  
Alex was blown back by an invisible force as time seemed to slow down as Asmund grabbed Heather with adrenaline strength and pulled her out of the way.  
The cars exploded on each other and Asmund shielded Heather with his body as Alex and the team rushed up to him and Heather.  
“Asmund.” Alex said.  
“She’s pregnant.” Asmund told him, “Get Addison to look after her.”   
Alex nodded looking at Asmund one more time who smiled softly and Alex went with the team to take care of Heather.

Several hours later; Asmund was walking down the halls towards the walkway when everything seemed quiet and he looked around confused until he turned and saw an older man standing there in a suit and Asmund looked down to see a gun in the man’s hand.  
“Can I help you?” Asmund said calmly as flashes of bomb accident flowed through his mind.  
“I am looking for Dr. Derek Shepard.” the man said and Asmund recognized the man as Gary Clark, husband of a patient that died in Derek’s surgery several weeks back, “Where is he?”   
“I just arrived from a surgery and I have no idea where he is.” Asmund told him, “You are Gary Clark right? Your wife was Alison Clark and she was a patient here wasn’t she?”  
“You know the case?” Gary questioned, “I didn’t see you.”   
“I read the files.” Asmund told him, “Photographic memory can be a blessing and curse. She had cancer and Dr. Shepard did the surgery and she was put on life support however showed no signs of recovery and she was taken off life support.”  
“That man killed my wife.” Gary said angrily as his hand holding the gun started shaking, “I told him to keep my wife alive and he decided to play God.”   
“Mr. Clark, I understand that you lost your wife and the pain is unimaginable.” Asmund told Gary, “I lost my parents to cancer when I was a child and grew up by myself.”  
“All I want is Dr. Shepard to pay for what he did.” Gary said and Asmund sensed Derek coming up behind him coming through the double doors behind him.  
“Asmund.” Derek said and Frank saw Derek standing there, “Mr. Clark?”   
“You...” Gary snarled as he started to move forward and Asmund moved in his way, “Out of my way, I will shoot you.”   
“You would shoot a father of a young girl?” Asmund questioned, “I survived death by my ex boyfriend, lost a child, got blown up and survived a bomb and I am going to protect my friend with my life.” 

Alex was walking around on opposite side of hospital walkway with Meredith, when he turned his head and stopped in horror as he saw Asmund standing in front of Derek in front of a man holding a gun.  
“Oh my god...” Alex said and he grabbed Meredith and hid her behind the wall just as she saw the situation.  
“No Derek...” she gasped in shock and horror and she started trembling.  
“Meredith, listen to me.” Alex said trying to keep calm, “We can’t show ourselves...if that man sees us then Derek and Asmund are in bigger trouble than they are now. I know you’re scared....I am too....I can’t lose him again...he’s already died twice and I don’t want to lose him again and if I know anything about Asmund is that he is going to protect Derek no matter what even at the risk of his own life.”   
“We have to do something, Alex.” Meredith said stammering.  
“Nothing we can do.” Alex replied, “They will get through this.” 

Asmund stood in between Derek and Gray as if time wasn’t moving and Gary still hadn’t fired at him which meant that Asmund still had time to try and think things through, but nothing came to mind.   
_Asmund, you need to use your gift_ Denny said and Asmund clenched his fists, _You used it to save Alex and now use it to save Derek and yourself...remember how you felt in that moment that you saved Alex and focus on that and use it_  
“Asmund, you need to get out of here.” Derek said and Asmund looked at him, “You have a boyfriend and daughter to go back to.”   
“And you have a wife.” Asmund replied and he looked back at Gary, “Gary, you do not have to do this...it is the law that they had to obey if she had signed a DNR.”  
“He had told me that he could save her.” Gary snarled looking at Derek, “He played God and now he has to pay.”   
“And yet here you are playing God...” Asmund said, “I doubt that you just came in here with that gun and not kill someone and if you did then you are playing God.”   
“That is it...” Gary said and he raised his gun, “He dies now.”   
“No!” Asmund yelled as the sound of the gun firing echoed throughout the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex looked around the corner as he heard Asmund yell and watched in horror as Gary fired the gun and shot Asmund just as the man was blown back by an invisible force and fell over the walkway railing to his death.  
“Asmund!” he yelled out as he and Meredith ran to the other side and ran through the doors to find Derek kneeling by Asmund’s side holding his right side, trying to stop the bleeding, “Oh my god, babe.”   
“Alex...” Asmund said trembling and Alex took his hand, “You’re safe...”   
“Of course I am, you reckless person.” Alex said crying and laughing at same time, “I...”   
“Marry me...” Asmund said and Alex looked at him in surprise as Asmund weakly reached in his pocket and brought out a golden ring, “Marry me, Dr. Alex Karev...this is not how I would picture proposing but...I love you, Alex and I want to spend my life with you.”   
“Yes.” Alex replied, “I will marry you, Dr. Asmund Haleson.”  
Asmund smiled softly at Alex before falling unconscious.  
“Asmund?” Alex said and he looked up at the others, “Okay we need to get him to OR now.”   
Meredith and Derek ran to get a bed while Alex held his hand over Asmund’s wound and looked at his fiance, stroking his face gently.  
“You’ve gone through so much, Asmund.” Alex said softly, “You’ve saved this place twice now and you deserve a medal now for all you’ve done.”   
“Alex, we got the bed.” Meredith said and Alex carefully picked Asmund up into his arms and laid him on the bed, “How’s his vitals?”   
Alex checked his pulse which was weakened and they started taking Asmund to the OR.   
“It’s weak but it is still there.” he told Derek and Meredith, “Guys, I know I can’t operate on him but...”   
“We don’t know how many other surgeons are in here.” Derek said and he looked at Alex, “You’re going to help me and Meredith work on your fiance.”  
Alex nodded and they continued on their way to the OR. The next morning; Asmund groaned as he woke up in a hospital room and he opened his eye to see the ceiling and he heard machines beeping beside him. He turned over and saw Alex sleeping on the couch and his side was hurting, last thing he remembered was confronting Gary who was wanting to kill Derek and he shot his gun towards Derek only for Asmund to jump in the way and get shot instead. He remembers proposing to Alex, who said yes and then he blacked out afterwards.   
“Hey.” Miranda said coming inside and she looked at Alex smiling softly and then turned to Asmund, “How are you feeling?”   
“Well I was shot and sore now but feeling okay.” Asmund said, “Is Derek okay?”   
“Yes, you saved him and this hospital once again.” Miranda told him, “You also have a habit of dying on the table but only for a few seconds this time.”   
“This has been crazy job.” Asmund chuckled, “Though seems like yesterday that I was your intern and now I am an attendee with a resident for a fiance and a daughter.”   
“You and Karev are getting married?” Miranda said surprised and she looked over at Alex and saw the ring on his finger, “Wow, never thought you would tame wild Karev.”   
“Yes he did have a habit of sleeping around before we got together, but he is a good guy.” Asmund told her as he looked at him lovingly, “He is the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

_6 months later_

Asmund was relaxing at his and Alex’s new house that Asmund had bought after he had saved up a lot of his money and he became a surgeon again earning a big income. Agnes started school and was doing excellent in her classes. Lexi moved in with them since Meredith and Derek adopted a little girl named Zola and she needed a new place to live so Alex and Asmund offered her a room in their two story house. During this time; Asmund and Alex also fell in love with Mark, who loved them both and they all started dating each other and Mark was wonderful with Agnes. Asmund worked in the peds department with Dr. Arizona Robbins and loved the work with her as she became his new friend along with her wife, Dr. Callie Torres.   
“Daddy.” Agnes said coming into the room and he looked at her.  
“Hey honey.” Asmund told her, “How’s school going?”   
“I made a new friend.” Agnes said, “Her name is Leiah, but she’s not as much of a friend as cousin Zola.”   
“You really like cousin Zola don’t you?” Asmund asked as Agnes came up and sat on his lap and she nodded, “Well how would you like to see Zola at the nursery room at hospital tomorrow?”   
“What about school?” Agnes questioned.  
“Well I talked to your teachers and you get day off tomorrow since you’re doing well in school.” Asmund said smiling at her, “So you wanna see Zola tomorrow?”   
Zola nodded and Asmund grinned at her as she jumped down and ran out as he worked on his plans for the wedding. Asmund chose Meredith as his Maid of Honor with Lexi, Cristina, Miranda, Callie and Arizona to be the maids. Agnes was going to be flower girl and Miranda’s son, Tuck, was going to ring barer.   
“Hey hun.” Alex said looking into the room, “Mark says that they are getting ready for flight to Boston and you should meet them at the airport.”   
“Ugh, forgot about that.” Asmund said sighing as he finished his paper and shut down his laptop before getting up, “My bags are packed and Agnes and Zola have a play date tomorrow at the hospital nursery. You have my number so text if there is any emergency.”   
“Can’t you just stay home with me?” Alex asked coming up to Asmund and hugging him around the waist, “We can drop Agnes off with Callie and we can stay inside from work.”   
“Oh I wish, but I need to be at that meeting...they are re-doing my exam as an attendee.” Asmund said, “I have a feeling that they won’t see that I am able to do my job correctly because of my disability.”   
“Babe, you don’t have to prove to them that you’re capable.” Alex said softly, “Everyone at Seattle Grace Hospital knows it.”   
“If I don’t pass this, then I fail and if I fail then I can’t be a doctor anymore.” Asmund replied sighing, “What if I don’t pass?”   
“You will pass...I know it.” Alex told him and he kissed Asmund softly, “Now you should head on over to the airport. I will see you when you get back. Love you so much.”   
“Love you too.” Asmund said smiling at him as he grabbed his suitcase, “Agnes, come say bye to daddy.”   
Agnes came running to Asmund and leaped into his arms, hugging him tightly.  
“Oh that’s my girl.” Asmund said holding her, “Be good for papa Alex okay and watch over your cousin tomorrow okay?”   
Agnes nodded and Asmund put her down as Alex kissed him again.  
“Tell Papa Mark I love him.” Alex told him and Asmund nodded.  
“See you later.” Asmund said and he headed out to the airport.   
He arrived at the airport and headed up to plane.  
“Hey babe.” Mark said coming up to him and Asmund smiled softly at him as Mark kissed him, “How are Alex and Agnes this morning?”   
“They are good.” Asmund replied as they walked up to the plane and held hands, “Been working on wedding planning. Agnes is going to be flower girl and Tuck is going to be ring bearer. Picked out colors and maid of honor with the other maids but no location yet...I should be hiring a wedding planner but haven’t done so yet.”   
“I am sure that you both will figure it out.” Mark said, “You ready for your exam?”   
“You mean am I ready for a bunch snotty medical people judge me and my abilities as a doctor?” Asmund asked rolling his eye, “No, but everyone here believes in me so I shall try my best.”   
“You’re going to kill it.” Mark said and they boarded the plane, sitting together, “I love you.”   
“Love you too.” Asmund replied and he settled down for the flight.  
Several hours into the flight; Asmund was relaxing on flight when he felt sick and he held his stomach.  
“You okay?” Mark asked concerned and Asmund tilted his head trying to sense what was wrong.  
“I am not sure...” Asmund answered confused by what he was feeling and he looked up to see George by the window smiling.  
He had started seeing George after the shooting and he missed his friend, who was happy for him that he was with Alex and Mark.   
_You’re pregnant, Asmund_ George said.  
“Oh god...” Asmund said shocked and Mark looked at him, “I need a bucket or something.”   
Mark handed him a sick bag and Asmund threw up in it while George looked at him amused.  
“Babe?” Mark questioned concerned.  
Asmund was about to say something when he felt something off, plane jolting and then he blacked out. 

  
Asmund, wake up! Mark called out and Asmund groaned as he woke up to find himself laying ground.  
He saw that he was laying in the woods and he could hear screaming around him.  
“Babe!” Mark cried out and Asmund turned his head to the left to see Mark pinned under plane debris.  
“Oh my god, Mark.” Asmund said and he tried to get up but his leg couldn’t move, “Damn it...”   
He sat up and looked to see a shrapnel of plane stuck in his leg and he clenched his teeth.  
“Mark, how are you feeling?” Asmund asked as he looked around, “Where are the others?”   
“Meredith and Cristina are minor injuries and they are searching for medical supplies.” Mark said groaning, “Derek is missing, Arizona is hurt on leg over by the other side of plane and Lexi is under the plane, but still alive.”   
“No...” Asmund said in horror as the thought of Lexi dying ran through his mind and he looked over to see Lexi scarred and bleeding under part of the wing, “No...this isn’t happening.”   
“Asmund...” Mark said and Asmund pulled out the shrapnel in his leg, “Babe!”   
Asmund cried out in pain before holding his hand over his leg and focusing on his gift which he had been enhancing over time and he gained ability to heal himself. His eye glowed slightly as his hand glowed green as small orbs of light flowed from his hand to his wound as Mark watched in shock.  
“Asmund, you....” Mark said slowly and Asmund looked at him, “How?”   
“No time to explain without me sounding crazy.” Asmund replied, “Just...don’t look at me different.”   
He got up and hobbled over to Lexi who was breathing slowly.  
“How are you doing, Lexi?” Asmund asked and she looked at him, “Listen to me...I am going to do something and you need keep completely still okay?”   
She nodded slowly and Asmund took in a deep breath before stretching out his hands and his right hand glowed green as orbs of healing light shone down from Asmund’s right hand while his left hand turned red as the plane part crushing Lexi turned red. He lifted the plane while healing Lexi at the same time and Mark watched in shock when suddenly the piece pinning Mark down glowed and lifted off at the same time as well as healing him. Asmund focused on them while setting the pieces of plane down away from them gently and Mark got up all healed and rushed to Asmund’s side.  
“Asmund, how did you do that?” Mark asked and Asmund looked at him, “You healed me and lifted those pieces of debris with...magic?”   
“I know it is weird but a lot of things have happened to me since I joined, heck before I joined, and I have...abilities. I am able to sense things and see...see dead people. Now I am somehow able to use telekinesis and healing abilities. I know it seems crazy but...”   
“I believe you, Asmund.” Mark said looking at him lovingly, “I just saw you lift up those pieces of plane and heal me and Lexi.”   
Asmund chuckled nervously and felt drained as he stumbled and Mark caught him as Lexi got up.  
“Asmund, what’s wrong?” Lexi asked.  
“I...I’m pregnant.” Asmund answered holding his stomach, “I thought I was just gaining weight but I am pregnant it seems.”  
“Oh my god...” Lexi said looking at Asmund’s belly, “You don’t feel anything wrong do you?”   
Asmund shook his head and looked around for the others not seeing anyone.  
“Damn where are the others?” he questioned as he walked around with Mark helping him stand up and they started walking through the woods, “Any idea if the pilot sent out a distress signal?”   
“Don’t know...everything happened so fast.” Lexi said as she tried to get service on her phone, “Not getting any service on my phone.”   
“No cell towers around here.” Asmund replied as they continued to walk and then he felt a push in his stomach and he stopped wincing in pain, “Ouch.”   
“Hun, what’s wrong?” Mark asked looking at him concerned.  
“There was a push in my womb” Asmund answered groaning and holding a hand over his womb and Lexi put a hand over his stomach feeling another push.   
“Okay, it’s just the baby kicking.” she told him and Asmund and Mark looked at her surprised and she grabbed Mark’s hand and placed it over Asmund’s womb, “Feel here.”   
Mark waited for a moment before feeling the baby kick again and he gasped in wonder and looked at Asmund with a big smile on his face.  
“I can feel the baby.” he said, “Oh my god...wait that would mean...”   
“16-25 weeks pregnant.” Asmund said slowly, “That is...”   
He sighs and shakes his head as he couldn’t focus on that right now and he needed to help find the others.  
_Derek_! they heard Meredith cry out faintly and they continued on their way to where they heard Meredith.  
“Wait...” Asmund said stopping and sensing Derek around, “This way.”   
Mark helped him walk and they soon came upon Derek stumbling through the woods bloody and woozy.  
“Derek!” Asmund called out and Asmund ran up to Derek, hugging him and holding him on the ground, “I got you...I got you, Derek.”   
“I..I heard Meredith.” Derek gasped as he looked up at Asmund weakly, “Is she...”   
“We all heard her which means she is up and around looking for you.” Asmund told him, “Now lie still...”   
Asmund focused on healing Derek as green orbs flowed from his hand to Derek and covered him, healing his injuries.  
“That’s just amazing.” Lexi said in wonder as she and Mark watched and she looked at Mark, “You have never seen this before?”   
Mark shook his head and looked at Asmund wondering how long he had been able to use these gifts especially with seeing dead people.  
“He’s healed.” Asmund said as Derek was indeed healed and they all continued to search for the others.  
“Asmund, how?” Derek questioned as he walked behind Asmund and Asmund sighed, “That is medically impossible.”   
“Yeah I will try and explain it later on.” Asmund told him, “Let’s find the others first.” 


	8. Chapter 8

2 weeks later

Asmund sat on a chair in an pregnancy room with Alex and Mark by his side.  
“If it’s a boy, we’re naming him Jack.” Mark said grinning as Alex looked at him shocked.  
“No way, his name will be Ryan.” Alex said, “If it is a girl, then we are naming her Lucia.” “No, the girl will be named Callie after our friend.” Mark said and Asmund sighed rolling his eye as he waited for Arizona to arrive.  
“Wait, we should talk about this more.” Alex replied, “I love Callie but should we pick that name?”   
There was a knock on the door and Arizona peeked her head in.  
“Oh thank god...” Asmund muttered in relief, “Come in, Arizona.”   
“How are you feeling today?” she asked entering and closing the door.  
“Well these two are trying to figure out names if it is a boy or girl and I am sitting here with the baby kicking.” Asmund answered, “Is Addison on her way?”   
“Yes, I notified her yesterday and she’s on her way in a chopper and should be here very soon.” Arizona assured him and he nodded, “Meanwhile; let’s get this ultrasound set up.”   
Asmund made himself comfortable as Arizona started examing him and he bit his lip nervously.  
“Well looks like the baby is doing...” Arizona started to say when she stopped and looked at the scan closer.  
“Doing how?” Asmund asked scared and Alex and Mark held his hands as Addison came in.  
“Hey Asmund.” she said smiling at him and she hugged him softly, “How is it going?”  
“Well Arizona was about to tell me how the baby is...” Asmund said and Addison went over to Arizona and looked at the scans, “She did hesitate though...is something wrong with the baby?”   
“Oh...” Addison said smiling, “Not at all...the babies are fine.”   
“Oh that’s good.” Asmund replied in relief as Alex and Mark sighed in relief and then they all looked at Addison stunned, “Wait...babies?”   
“Congrats, you have twins.” Addison said.  
“Twins...” Asmund said numbly, “Wow, I had no idea.”   
“Would you guys like to know the sex of the babies?” Addison asked and Asmund looked up at his partners.  
“Actually is there a way to check the DNA of the babies?” Alex asked and Addison nodded.  
“Of course.” she said, “Go ahead and order the test, Arizona.”   
Arizona nodded and left the room as Mark’s and Alex’s pagers went off.  
“Hey hun, we got to go on some surgeries.” Alex said, “We will check up on you later.”   
They both gave him kisses on cheeks and then left the room as Asmund sighed.  
“Most likely they will continue to try and figure out names out there.” Asmund said sighing.  
“Have you talked to Meredith and Lexi?” Addison asked him and he looked down, “Asmund...”   


_5 days earlier_

_Asmund was sitting in an exam room waiting on news about the baby as Mark was getting checked out and Alex was working on a surgery. They had been rescued a day earlier thanks to Asmund sending George to Alex and tell him and they were located quickly. The others swore to secrecy about Asmund’s abilities in fear if anyone finds out about his abilities, they would experiment on him. Asmund looked around the office and Addison came into the room and he looked at her._  
 _“How are you feeling?” she asked him._  
 _“Nervous.” Asmund answered chuckling, “Baby has been kicking a lot more than usual maybe from stress of the plane crash.”_  
 _“Well I know you want to wait for Mark and Alex can be present and I know that their schedules are busy for the next several days.” Addison said, “So all I will do is check that you are okay and take your blood so make sure you’re okay.”_  
 _Asmund nodded and an hour later; Addison came back and sat down in front of him with a look of confusion on her face._  
 _“So...is there something wrong with the baby?” Asmund asked her._  
 _“The baby is good.” Addison told him, “It’s just that I am surprised no one has found this out before...”_  
 _“Found what out?” Asmund questioned confused and Addison sighed nervously as she handed him a file which he looked at and then he looked up at her in shock, “Are you serious?”_  


Present time

“Asmund.” Addison said again interrupting Asmund’s thoughts and he looked at her, “Should I get them for you?”   
“No, that’s okay.” Asmund replied getting up, “I will go talk to them.”   
“I will find you after I get the results from the test.” Addison told him, “Take it easy in the meantime.”   
Asmund nodded and he went out to go work on patients after getting a file from his locker.  
“Hey.” Meredith said coming up to him, “How is the baby?”   
“Well....they are doing good.” Asmund replied and she looked at him in shock as he smiled softly, “I’m having twins.”   
“Oh my gosh, congrats!” Meredith said smiling at him, “Oh you wanna help me with pre-op on a patient of mine? I know you should be taking it easy, but I would like your help.”   
“Yeah, can we talk about something first?” Asmund asked and she nodded and they went to attendee room.  
“So what’s going on?” Meredith asked him and he sighed as he handed her the file and she looked at it growing confused, “Asmund, what is this?”   
“Addison did a blood work when she was checking on the babies and she found out about this.” Asmund told her and she looked at him, “I...I don’t expect you to accept this right away or anything like that but I’m your brother, Meredith...I am son of Elis and Thatcher Grey and half brother to Lexi.”  
“My...brother.” Meredith said shocked as she looked at the file again, “Mom and Dad had another kid? I had no idea...”   
“I was adopted as a baby and my parents never knew who my birth parents were.” Asmund replied as he felt one of the twins kick and he rubbed a hand over his womb to soothe the baby down, “As I said, I am not expecting you to accept this right...”   
Suddenly Meredith rushed up and hugged him, shocking Asmund, but he smiled softly and hugged her back before a pager went off and Asmund looked at his pager.  
“It’s the chief.” he said, “I have to go.”   
“It’s okay, Asmund.” Meredith said holding his hand softly, “I will see you later.”   
Asmund nodded and headed out down the halls.

Few weeks later; Asmund had received a page and he headed to operating room and opened the door to see Miranda, who was getting ready to scrub in on a surgery.  
“You asked for me, Dr. Bailey?” Asmund asked entering the scrub room.  
“The others are busy with surgery’s and I would like your help.” Miranda said, “If that’s okay.”   
“Of course.” Asmund replied smiling and he started scrubbing in and he looked at the female patient who was laying on the bed and very pregnant, “I am guessing you want me to deliver the babies.”   
“I would appreciate it if possible.” Miranda said and Asmund nodded.  
Few hours went by as Asmund helped Miranda in the surgery and he delivered one of the twins and he was getting ready to deliver the other baby when he continued to feel a pressure in his pelvis and cramping and he groaned in discomfort it had gotten worse in last 15 minutes. He stopped and waited for the pain to pass and Miranda looked up at him concerned.  
“Asmund, are you okay?” she asked as Asmund started to feel dizzy and he looked up to see Denny standing across from him.  
Addison Denny told him and Asmund knew at once that he was about to further go into labor.  
“Call...” Asmund said stepping back towards the wall and bracing himself against it, “Call Addison.”   
“Page her immediately.” Miranda told a nurse on standby who nodded and rushed over to the phone and Asmund groaned as he took off his mask and gasped for breath as he felt the contractions get worse, “Asmund, stay with me...how far apart are your contractions?”   
“About 40 seconds with a minute or two apart.” Asmund groaned as one of the nurses came up to him when Asmund’s water broke, “My water just broke...damn it...where are Alex and Mark?”   
“Find out where they are.” Miranda told one of the scrub nurses and the nurse nodded before leaving and their patient’s monitor started beeping, “Damn it, she’s starting to crash.”   
“I got to get the second twin out.” Asmund groaned as he stood up slowly and head towards the patient.  
“Asmund, you’re in labor...” Miranda started to argue when Asmund looked at her with determination.  
“You are busy trying to save the woman’s life...someone has to save the baby and I am the only one in here qualified for that.” he told her and turned to the male nurse by his side, “Ryan, mask please.”   
Ryan nodded and helped put a new mask on Asmund and Asmund took in a deep breath before going back in and proceeding to deliver the baby. Soon he was able to deliver the baby and nurses rushed both babies to the NICU as Asmund looked over the mother.  
“I can’t find what’s wrong.” Miranda said shaking her head, “I...”   
Asmund held out a hand over the lady and summoned his healing magic and began to heal her, as Miranda and the nurses watched in shock, and the lady’s stats began to return to normal.  
“Asmund, I can take it from here but you need to sit down now.” Miranda told him and she looked at Ryan, “Get him a wheelchair immediately and no one in this room mentions what Asmund just did and his pregnancy to anyone else.”   
Ryan nodded and left as Miranda finished with the patient and went over to Asmund, making sure he was okay just as Mark rushed into the room wearing sanitary outfit and he came up to Asmund.  
“Babe, are you okay?” he asked concerned as he held Asmund up and steady, “Alex is in a surgery and Addison is on her way.”   
“Contractions are getting shorter.” Asmund said wincing in pain as another contraction started, “How much longer is Alex’s surgery? I don’t want him to miss the birth of our children.”   
“I’ll check on that, but you need to get to a room.” Miranda said as Ryan came in with a wheelchair and Mark helped Asmund sit down in the chair, “Mark, make sure his stubborn ass don’t move from his room.”   
Mark nodded and took Asmund to a room that had been set up for him in advanced and only a few doctors that were sworn to secrecy on his conditions were allowed in and some of the nurses as well. Asmund groaned as he got onto the bed and Mark set up his vitals monitoring as Meredith came running in.  
“Oh my god, are you okay?” she asked worriedly as she rushed up to Asmund’s side and checked his vitals, “Any distress? How far apart are your contractions?”   
“Meredith, I am okay.” Asmund answered holding her hand and smiling at her, “Addison is on her way and I hope Alex will be here soon.”   
“Asmund.” Addison said coming into the room with Arizona by her side, “How you feeling?”   
“Contractions are about 35 seconds now with few minutes apart.” Asmund told her as she came over with ultrasound and examined the babies, “I am waiting for Alex.”   
Suddenly he sensed Addison’s mood change and he looked up at her confused and worried.  
“What is it?” he asked her and she looked at him hesitant, “Addison, tell me.”   
“The babies are going into distress.” she said and Asmund looked at her horrified, “We need to operate now.”   
“No, Alex needs to be there.” Asmund replied shaking his head.  
“Babe, he will be there.” Mark told him as he laid a hand on Asmund’s shoulder, “But you need to worry about yourself and the babies.”   
“No, I need Alex here.” Asmund said angrily and Meredith looked at Mark who nodded at her.  
“I will go find him.” she told her brother and he nodded at her thankfully and she left to find Alex.  
She didn’t find him in surgery and looked through the on call rooms until she opened one door and found a nurse having sex on top of someone on one of the lower beds and Meredith looked down to see Alex on the bottom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter for this story and I am sorry it is so short, but there will be a sequel being started soon and I felt that the ending to this chapter was best to leave on for the sequel. I hope to have the first chapter of the sequel posted as soon as possible. Thank you for all who have read this story and liked it. I appreciate you all for reading.

Meredith stood in the doorway in shock and anger to see Alex cheating on Asmund on the day that their kids were being born and as she stood there, the nurse looked up and saw her.  
“Oh my god..” the nurse said startled and Alex looked back towards Meredith, shocked to see her there and Meredith shook her head angrily as she left the room.  
“Meredith!” Alex called out as he came stumbling out of the room zipping up his pants and he caught up to her, “Meredith, it’s not what it seems...”   
“Oh it’s not you cheating on the man who loves you and is currently going into labor with your child?” Meredith asked spinning towards him angrily and Alex stammered not knowing what to say, “After everything you both have gone through this...him staying by your side through all of it since the beginning and you had the audacity to do this?”   
“Mer, it just happened...I don’t know why but it did...let’s just go be there for Asmund.” Alex started to say when Meredith pushed him back, “What the hell, Meredith?”   
“You’re not going anywhere near Asmund right now.” she snarled.  
“That is my fiancé and one of those babies is my kid.” Alex argued.  
“And he is my brother and I am not going to let you hurt him on the day he’s giving birth to his kids.” Meredith said and he looked at her shocked, “Yeah, he is Asmund Grey...son of Elis and Thatcher and my younger brother and I am not going to let him be hurt by you of all people. So if you know what’s good for you, stay away from him.”   
Meredith walked away angrily and Alex just stood there before hitting the wall at his stupidity. Meredith returned Asmund’s room and he looked up at her hopefully.  
“Did you find him?” Asmund asked and Meredith looked at him wanting to tell him what Alex had done but knew that it may cause more problems in the surgery.  
“He said that he will meet us after he’s done.” she lied and Asmund looked slightly disappointed but sighed and nodded, “We need to get you into surgery now, Asmund.”   
“Okay.” Asmund replied and Meredith looked up at Mark who noticed that something was bothering Meredith, “I’m ready, Addison.”   
“Hey babe, I will be right there.” Mark said giving Asmund a kiss, “Just need to talk to Meredith about something okay?”  
“Alright.” Addison said smiling and she and Arizona took Asmund down the halls as Mark stayed behind with Meredith.  
“Mer, what’s wrong?” he asked her and she looked at him sadly, “Is it about Alex?”   
“Mark...” Meredith said and he looked at her confused, “Alex...he won’t be joining.”   
“Why not?” Mark questioned crossing his arms as he didn’t understand, “Is his surgery taking longer than we thought?”   
“I found him in the on call room.” Meredith told Mark and he nodded slowly thinking that Alex was just sleeping.  
“Okay, so did you tell him that Asmund is going into labor?” he asked her and she looked away, “If he was just resting in the on call room then you could have...”   
He stopped as he saw a tear running down Meredith’s face and he suddenly realized that Meredith didn’t find Alex sleeping in the on call room and he clenched his fists as he grew enraged.  
“I am going to kill him.” Mark snarled as he started to leave but Meredith moved in front of him, “Damn it, Meredith...get out of my way. Alex needs a good beating.”   
“No, what you need to do is go be there for Asmund.” Meredith said as she tried to calm Mark down, “He is going to need you, Mark and I pray that you will be there for him. Please...my brother needs you.”   
Mark looked at Meredith in shock as he couldn’t believe that Asmund was Meredith’s brother and he calmed down slightly as he nodded.  
“Keep Alex away from the room.” he told her and she nodded.  
Mark looked at her softly and hugged her gently.  
“I promise that I will be there for Asmund.” he promised her.  
He left the room and headed to OR 2 and found Addison and Arizona there with Asmund laying on the table in a gown.  
“Hey.” Asmund said smiling as Mark came in wearing sanitary outfit and a mask, “You made it.”   
“Of course I did.” Mark replied looking at him softly as he came over and held Asmund’s hand, “No way am I going to miss seeing our kids.”   
“I love you.” Asmund told Mark and Mark’s heart broke a little knowing that when Asmund learns about Alex that it will destroy him.  
“I love you too.” he told Asmund softly.  
“Okay, we’re ready.” Addison said and Asmund looked at her.  
“I trust you, Addison.” he said sincerely and Addison smiled down at him through her mask as Asmund was put to sleep.  
“Shall we wait for Alex?” Arizona asked as Asmund went fully under and Addison looked at Mark who was brushing Asmund’s face gently.  
“Alex won’t be coming.” Mark said and Addison and Arizona looked at him confused and Mark looked up at Addison with a look in his eyes and Addison’s eyes went wide as she realized what happened.  
“No...” she said horrified and Mark nodded.  
“He’s not dead is he?” Arizona questioned confused and Mark looked at her.  
“Not yet.” he said and she turned to Addison.  
“What am I missing?” she asked and Addison looked at her.  
“Alex cheated on Asmund.” Mark told her and she looked at him shocked, “Meredith found out and is keeping him from the room...now let’s help him and the babies.”   
He looked up at the viewing room above them and saw Meredith sitting there with Lexi, who had also been told that Asmund was their brother, and both of them were waiting hopefully that everything was going to be alright. 

Several hours later; Asmund groaned as he woke up to find himself in his room and Mark was sleeping in a chair next to him. He looked around but didn’t see Alex in the room and he wondered where the man was until he showed up at the doorway and Asmund smiled at him.  
“Hey.” he said softly and Alex looked at him sadly and Asmund grew fearful, “What’s wrong, are the babies okay?”   
“Surgery went well and the babies are up in the NICU.” Alex told him, “Addison and Arizona are watching over them.”   
“Then what’s wrong?” Asmund asked and Alex shuffled on his feet, “Alex...come here.”   
Alex didn’t budge and Asmund looked at him confused and concerned.  
“Babe?” he questioned and Meredith came up behind Alex.  
“Alex.” she said with a hint of anger in her voice and Alex looked down shamefully.  
“I’m going.” he told her and Asmund sat up.  
“What the hell is going on?” he asked and Alex started to leave, “Alex!”   
Alex stopped but didn’t look back and Asmund felt a hand on his arm and he turned to see Denny standing there looking at him sadly.  
 _Alex cheated on you, Asmund_ Denny told him and Asmund froze as everything shattered for him and he looked down numbly.  
“You...you should go, Alex.” Asmund said slowly and Alex stiffened before leaving and Asmund’s breathing became labored and he felt everything closing in on him.  
“Asmund?” Meredith questioned seeing her brother starting to hyperventilate and she rushed over, “Mark? Mark wake up.”   
Mark startled out of his deep sleep and sat up quickly looking around and saw Asmund starting to hyperventilate.  
“Asmund honey...it’s okay.” Mark said rushing to Asmund side and sitting on his bed, holding his hand tightly and held Asmund’s face up to look at him, “Breath with me...in and out slowly.”   
He helped Asmund calm down and tears fell from Asmund’s eyes as he shook his head sadly.  
“He...he cheated on me?” he questioned not wanting to believe that Alex would do that to him and Mark looked at him sadly, “When?”   
“When you were going into labor.” Meredith said and Asmund looked at her confused, “I lied to you because I believed that it would cause problems with your labor.”   
Asmund opened his mouth to yell at her for lying to him but then stopped as he saw Denny shaking his head as he stood by Meredith’s side.  
_She was protecting you and the children, Asmund_ he said softly and Asmund sighed as he knew that Denny was right.  
“I...I understand, Meredith.” Asmund told her, “I...I feel tired, do you mind if I see the children later?”   
“Of course.” Meredith said smiling at him, “I will leave you two alone.”   
She left the room and Mark looked at Asmund concerned.  
“Will you sleep with me as I rest?” Asmund asked him and Mark nodded as he helped Asmund shift over in bed and laid beside him, holding him in his arms, “Promise me that you’ll never leave me.”   
“I promise, Asmund.” Mark promised him and Asmund snuggled into his boyfriend and fell asleep knowing that he was safe in Mark's arms.


End file.
